Can Love Melt the Deadest Heart?
by Reminiscent101
Summary: What happens when Felix of the Volturi meets a human named Sienna Fleming? Will he obey Aro's order to change her so they can use her gift or will he kill her? Or will he do what he has sworn to never do and fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

My disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight characters only Sienna Fleming.

This is the first fan fiction I have ever done and have chosen to base it on Felix of the Volturi and, a character I created, Sienna Fleming. I have chosen to use first voice for Sienna and third voice for Felix and the Cullens. I decided to do it this way so you have an idea of what everyone is thinking and feeling.

Please review my work and tell me what you think. The first chapter is really short because it is a prologue of what is to come. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy my story.

Scarlet eyes glowed in the shadows in front of me. I knew I should run – that once again I was in terrible danger, but those eyes froze me in place. I knew that whatever was out there was not human and wanted my blood. I could almost see his nostrils flare as he took in my scent. I knew it was male. I had felt him tracking me for some time. He was marking me. _Dibs_ came a whisper on the breeze that tugged at my long auburn hair. I knew that as long as I remained in the sunlight, I was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

My Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight characters only Sienna Fleming.

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm really hoping you like it.

My father, mother, brother and I were in Volterra, Italy on vacation, with today being the last day in the beautiful city before we flew out tomorrow. My parents wanted to take a tour of an old Volterra building. They had gotten the idea while we were out eating in a local restaurant the previous night. We had been approached by a beautiful woman named Heidi, who had been dressed to thrill.

She had been dressed in a short black mini with black stockings, which showcased her legs beautifully. The black high heels she wore completed the picture. Her scarlet long sleeved top clung to her every curve and her long mahogany hair had been arranged artfully around her face. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had struck up a conversation with us and suggested we might like to see where she worked. I tried to ignore the fact that her strange violet eyes appeared to stare at my family as if they were her next meal. My older brother, Tad, of course, drooled over her.

It had been while my parents had been talking with her that I noticed a male staring at me. He was quite simply the most breathtaking male I had ever seen. He was built like a linebacker and the grey suit he was wearing showed off his attributes quite nicely. He had black short cropped hair and although his skin tone was olive, it was also strangely pale. Chills had run up and down my spine as I noticed the sunglasses he wore, despite the fact that it was night. He had licked his lips and I had eerie sense that he was imagining me as his next meal. It had been the woman, Heidi, who had frowned at him warningly. That they knew each other was obvious.

When my parents had spoken about it this morning I had tried to talk them out of the visit to the Volturi building, but with no luck. I had been born with this strange sense of knowing and that sense had been screaming at me ever since my mom and dad had told me about the trip to Italy. I had tried to talk mom into letting me stay at Emma's, my best friend's place, with no luck. She hadn't wanted me celebrating my seventeenth birthday without family around me. I had a strange feeling in pit of my stomach that told me that after tonight I would never see my family alive again. I didn't even know if I would live.

As we walked towards the Volturi building, I felt myself getting more and more tense until I started to drag my feet. My mom stopped, glared at me and told me to hurry up. I shrugged uneasily as we walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. My mouth dropped open when I walk through the doors and noticed the luxurious surroundings. It was very beautiful with soft music coming from the carefully concealed speakers and a woman smiled at us from the polished counter she was seated behind.

"Hi, we're here to see Heidi," said my father, his voice trailing off when he realized he didn't remember her last name.

The receptionist smiled and nodded. "Please take a seat and I'll see if she's available."

As if Heidi had been waiting for that cue, she appeared. My heart jumped in terror as I realized she had appeared as if from nowhere. My parents hadn't noticed anything, but I had. This was one place I definitely didn't want to be. I reached up and put my lips to my mother's ear.

"Mom," I whispered, my bright green eyes widening, "I think we should leave. There's something not quite right about this place."

I felt as Heidi's eyes reached mine. I drew in a quick breath. She had heard me. I knew she had. My mom patted my hand, before whispering back,

"Don't be silly. This is the last chance we'll have to see some very old Italian architecture."

Heidi's smiled slightly and nodded towards me. She walked up to my parents and held out her hands.

"Mr and Mrs Fleming, it is so nice to see you. I see you brought your lovely daughter, Sienna and your son, Theodore," said Heidi softly. "Aro, my boss, is just in raptures to meet you."

My parents willingly took one of Heidi's offered hands and Tad bounded up to her like a playful puppy. I was the only one who stayed back, not trusting the woman one inch. Slowly walking backward, I inched myself toward the door which lead outside. I had to stop when I collided into something, or should I say someone. I looked back and stared helplessly into the face of the man I had seen last night.

"You're heading in the wrong direction. Your family is moving toward the lifts," he murmured, before herding me in the direction Heidi had taken my family.

"Ah, Felix, I see you have our straggler," said Heidi smugly. "See she doesn't wander off somewhere she shouldn't."

The man named Felix smiled at her. "It will be my pleasure, Heidi, we're right behind you."

It was as I was in the lift with the others that I boldly whispered to Felix. "You're not fooling me, you know. I know there's something wrong here and that we, my family, are in terrible danger. I know you're not human. I just don't know what you are."

Felix arched his eyebrow with surprise and then his eyes narrowed. "Isn't it a shame you'll find out too late."

I stood closer to him. "Maybe," I whispered back boldly.

Heidi and my family were in deep conversation. I could hear her going on about the marvel to be found in the basement and how that would be the first step on our tour. My stomach churned and I looked at Felix and Heidi in horror. I finally knew. I finally knew I had figured out the missing piece. I tried to press the emergency button on the lift, but quicker than lightning Felix held me by the wrist. His hand was icy cold. The doors of the lift opened.

"As I said," purred Felix softly. "Too late."

Heidi exited the lift first with my parents following closely behind them. My eyes grew wide with terror. They had realized there was anything wrong.

"You're vampires," I gasped out. "I know you are."

I slowly watched as my family walked along the long corridor heading towards a room with large wide doors.

"Mom, Dad, Tad, run, they're vampires," I screamed at them.

I tried to pull away from Felix with no success. I watched hopelessly as my mother stared back at me with an angry look on her face.

"Don't be silly, Sienna, there's no such thing. Now come on, you're being extremely rude."

Heidi smirked at me and Felix chuckled. My family and I were about to die and it would be because I hadn't warned them in time. Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked them away. If I was going to die then it would be with pride. I would not flinch away in terror when the time came. I straightened my shoulders, walked forward and entered the room my family had just gone through, knowing Felix was close to my heels.

The room we walked into was like that from a medieval castle. It was like we had walked into a tower. The only lighting came from the narrow rectangular windows that were about two stories up the tower walls. There were only several chairs in the room and were those similar to the thrones medieval kings would have sat on. I couldn't help shivering, the atmosphere was icy cold and I couldn't believe it when I saw the pale, extremely beautiful, forms of ladies in summer dresses.

My parents were staring about the room with extreme interest and my brother was now staring at the other females in the room. It seemed they barely noticed the change in temperature. I watched as a male approached me and Felix. He smiled at me dangerously. I felt as Felix's hand tightened on my wrist.

"Dibs, Demetri," said Felix, in almost a bored tone. "This one is mine."

I stared at the man known as Demetri, taking in his beautiful features and the black hair that fell to his shoulders. This man scared me more than Felix did. I moved back until I collided with Felix.

"You're a tracker." I gasped out.

Demetri stared at me with surprise. He looked at Felix and raised his brow.

"Yes, she has the gift of knowing. Too bad she's about to die soon, isn't it. She tried to warn her family we were vampires when we were in the lift. They didn't believe her."

"You know Aro is going to want to know about this, don't you?"

Felix snarled, "He'll want to keep her and I'll miss out again. I've already missed out on Bella Swan, no, make that Bella Cullen and I don't mean to miss out again. You know what a mistake it was to let Bella Swan go. Look at the way her power overrode all of ours. The Cullen's made us out to be fools at that little town called Forks in the United States."

I watched the stern look Demetri gave Felix. "You don't need to worry about the Cullens. That happened years ago and Aro will decide when they will be punished. This girl however needs to be brought to his attention. He needs to know and whatever happens next will be his decision, Felix. You must stand by it. He would not want one with a gift disposed of so quickly, not when he hunts for them so arduously."

My heart started pounding as hope started to fill it.

Felix sighed. "I guess you're right. I can leave her a little longer, however we have three humans here who we don't have to leave. I'll leave you and the others to feed."

Demetri grinned and turned his attention to my brother. I knew what he was going to do and although I was insane to do it I buried my face into Felix's chest, preferring that alternative to seeing my family being slaughtered. I felt a gust of wind and then heard the terrible screams that came from my brother and parents when they realized what was happening. I felt tears stream down my face as I cried silently. I had tried to warn them and they wouldn't listen and now they were gone from me forever.

I waited until I knew the feeding frenzy was over before turning to look at where my parents had last stood. The bodies of my family had already been removed and there wasn't a drop of their blood to be seen. Grief threatened to overpower me when I noticed Demetri coming towards us with bright red eyes and a smile of pleasure on his face. I couldn't help what I did next. When Demetri stood next to us, I drew back my arm and punched him in the jaw using all the strength I had. To my frustration, his face barely turned. It hadn't made the slightest impression.

Demetri threw back his head and laughed. He glanced at Felix. "You have a wildcat on your hands, Felix. That will be good for you. Her blood will be more delicious because of it."

Felix lowered his head and pressed his mouth against the jugular vein on my throat, scrapping his teeth against it in almost a parody of a kiss. "I am indeed fortunate."

Someone behind him laughed. "Why are you fortunate, Felix?"

Felix looked up and stared at the person in front of him. He bowed. "Master, I am fortunate because I am about to dine on the one before you."

I raised my eyes warily and stared in to the blacked haired, almost translucent pale face of the ancient vampire in front of me and gasped before reaching my hand out to touch his face.

"I know you," I whispered softly, before my head started to spin and I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

My Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the characters - I only own Sienna Fleming

First off I would like to thank the awesome people who reviewed my first two chapters. Thank you _so_ much. It really means a lot to me.

As I said in the previous chapter I am writing Sienna Flemming in the first voice and the others in the Third so you can get an idea of what is going on with everyone.

Please send me reviews so I know what you are thinking.

So that being said - here goes.

_Previously_

_Felix looked up and stared at the person in front of him. He bowed. "Master, I am fortunate because I am about to dine on the one before you."_

_I raised my eyes warily and stared in to the blacked haired, almost translucent pale face of the ancient vampire in front of me and gasped before reaching my hand out to touch his face._

_"I know you," I whispered softly, before my head started to spin and I lost consciousness._

Felix stared at the slender young woman who had slumped into his arms; her auburn hair fell wildly across his chest and upper arms. His gaze leapt hungrily to the pulse that beat against her skin. He inhaled her aroma, finding it as sweet as he had the first time he had inhaled it. It had been he who had arranged for Heidi to approach the family. She hadn't minded at all. She knew she was going to get a free meal out of it. He felt the burn of thirst well up in his throat. He had to taste her blood soon.

He looked up at Aro, and his shoulders slumped. His master was wearing the look of one who had just glimpsed heaven. He cleared his throat.

"Master, how is it that this young one knows you?" he asked finally.

Aro looked up at him with his red milky eyes. He smiled happily. "Dear Felix, I have never met this girl before, but it appears she has a gift that I have only known one other to have." Aro looked at Sienna more carefully before adding, "This girl has the look of her great grandmother about her." Felix watched as Aro's eyes grew dreamy. "Her great grandmother, Mirabelle, once saved my life. I had gone out hunting alone; not knowing another of our kind was also hunting. Only the other of our kind was not hunting human, but me. Mirabelle, who had a gift, somehow knew that I was in danger and yelled out a warning. Just in time as it happens. Of course, I disposed of the traitor, but I knew that I had to do the honorable thing and let the woman live."

Demetri, Jane and the others who had gathered close to hear the story, gasped with shock.

"But, master, you never allow anyone who knows about us to live," whispered Jane softly.

Aro laughed merrily. "She was smart as a fox. I had in fact asked her if there was anything I could do to assist her."

"And what did she say?" asked Alec, who had just joined the gathering.

"As quick as a whip, she asked that she and her family and her descendants to come remain alive without fear of having their throats torn out."

Demetri moved uneasily, as did Heidi and Alec. Aro noticed and smiled. He reached out his hand and touch Demetri's cheek. "Ah, I see, you have already fed, have you not?"

"So what do we do with her now, master?" asked Felix hesitantly.

"Why, that's easy, Felix. We must appear to let her go. It fulfills the terms of the agreement, does it not?"

Felix tightened his arms about the girl. He did not want to let her go. Then he relaxed as something Aro had said caught his attention.

"Appear, master?" he asked curiously.

"Yes we let her go, however we follow her and when it is time, turn her." Aro stared at Felix. "Since you seem to have formed an attachment, are you strong enough to turn her when the time comes?"

Felix growled softly and muttered, "Yes, master." Once again he was to go without a meal due to a girl having a gift.

Aro stared at Felix and then chortled. "You are still sore at not having Bella Swan, aren't you my friend. You must get past this. What is done is by the by." His face then hardened. "We cannot have this one turn to the side of the Cullens. They are powerful enough already."

Felix looked at the girl and then back up at Aro. "So what do we do now?"

Aro smiled pleasantly. "Why, we arrange for it to look like her and her parents were in a tragic car accident. She was thrown clear of the car and her parents and brother were sadly trapped inside when their car burst into flames, destroying all evidence of how they were actually killed.

I came to in a place I didn't expect. I was in the sunlight and staring up at the most beautiful blue sky I had ever seen. My nostrils flared as a burnt acrid aroma reached me. My eyes widened when I realized I was lying in a field not to far the burnt out shell of a car. A lazy swirl of smoke rose from the wreckage. I raised myself up onto my elbows and looked around. In the distance I could see the town of Volterra. A town I knew would now feature in my nightmares.

I somehow knew I had been here some time because of the state of the car. I couldn't understand how no one had noticed a car burning out of control. Suddenly, I knew that the car had already been gutted and an accelerant had been added to burn something that had been place inside it. The sickening feeling that settled in my stomach told me what it was. The vampire, Aro, had let me go and had arranged for my family's death to be nothing more than a tragic accident. I was to appear to be the only survivor.

I knew I couldn't say anything because no one would believe me. Who would ever believe that vampires existed? I struggled to my feet, noticing that I had somehow escaped injury. I walked to the roadside and started walking toward Volterra, knowing I needed to get help. I also knew I had to get away from Italy as soon as I could. I knew of only one place I could go. It was funny that the vampires had mentioned Forks, because that had been where we were going to be moving to after we had got back from vacation. We were moving to be near my Aunt Susan, who had been nagging at us to come to live for some time.

My father had become partners in an outdoor adventure store. It had been one of my father's dreams to manage a store like that. A single tear slid down my face when I realized it was a dream which would never be fulfilled. My fists clenched as I thought of how much I hated the beasts that, in one single swoop, had ruined my whole life. I understood the myths of vampires – that they had to have blood, but why did it have to be _my _family.

The sound of a car horn behind me distracted me from my thoughts and I saw a simple green sedan behind me, the occupants inside waving their hands at me. I walked towards them slowly, now suspicious of everyone. One more thing to lie at the feet of the vampires – my lack of trust. Once I reached the car, I quietly explained what had happened. I gave a grateful sigh when I realized the couple who were sitting in the car were American.

"Oh, you poor thing," cooed the woman from the front seat.

I cast my eyes downwards. Her sympathetic words threatened to overwhelm me. I was on the verge of weeping hysterically.

"Jump in, honey," said the man who was in the driver's seat. "We'll see if we can find a policeman."

Felix watched his master carefully as Aro paced up and down the room. He watched Aro's head rise when Jane entered the room, smiling. Aro reached his hand out to her and as she gracefully accepted, pressed a kiss to her lips, before quickly releasing her.

"It is done, master. Sienna Fleming is gone. She said nothing to the police. It has been passed as a terrible accident."

"Well done, Dear One." Aro looked up at his foot soldier. "Are you ready to leave, young Felix?"

Felix nodded, smiling a little. "More than ready, master." He was more than ready to inhale Sienna Fleming's sweet aroma again. He was more than ready to sink his teeth into her vulnerable neck, to feel her arching against him and to taste her warm sweet blood.

Edward Cullen stared at his sister Alice with concern. She had spaced out only a few moments ago and as yet hadn't come out of it. He felt as his wife, Bella, put her hand on his shoulder. He did not need trouble just now, not when they had only just returned to Forks.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Bella curiously. "Is it the Volturi again?"

Rosalie and Emmett quickly looked up from the television they had been watching from the sofa.

"The Volturi," said Emmett, grinning, as he punched his fist into his hand. "Let 'em come. We haven't had a good fight in ages." He rubbed his shoulder when Rosalie hit him half in jest, half seriously.

Alice shook her head as she slowly came out of it. She clutched Jasper's hand. "The vision was unclear," she admitted. "I only know that the Volturi have chosen to claim someone. Someone with an immensely powerful gift. They have someone, Felix I think, chasing after her."

Renesmee sat up from her position on the floor and leaned against Jacob, who wasn't seated too far from her. He looked up from the book he was reading when he heard his wife ask, "Why would you see something like this, Alice? The visions you have of the Volturi usually only affect us."

Carlisle frowned and hesitantly said, "Maybe we are indirectly involved. Maybe we are somehow going to be linked to this girl they are after." Esme nodded her head in agreement.

"_Maybe_ we should just let the Volturi have her," mumbled Rosalie, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She ducked, just in time, to avoid the book that Jacob had thrown at her head. Once she had straightened, she became aware of everyone staring at her. "I'm entitled to my opinion, aren't I?"

Edward just shook his head in bemusement. Some things never changed.

Well, here I was in Forks, the town that reportedly rained ninety-nine percent of the time and I had started to believe it. Every time I stepped outside I had to put my jacket on. My Aunt Susan had enrolled me at Forks High School and I was due to start in a day or two. It had been three weeks since my family had been killed or should I say murdered and I still felt invisible chains tighten around my chest at the thought I'd never see them again. I also knew that I wasn't free. I kept looking over my shoulder every five minutes, half expecting someone to jump out at me. I knew it wasn't paranoia.

Shoving my hands into my coat pockets, I walked down the driveway until I reached the bright yellow car that was sitting in it. My aunt had decided that since we lived some distance from school she would get me a car. So imagine my surprise when I walked out to the driveway this morning and noticed a bright yellow Morris Minor. I knew I should be grateful, but my aunt had got me a Mini. I would have sooner she got me a truck.

I kicked one of the car tires and bit my lip when I realized how ungrateful I was being. My aunt had been nothing, but nice to me since I had arrived. She knew I was still grieving and I was aware she was too. When it came right down to it, we were the only family we had left.

"Nervous about Monday, Sienna?"

I jumped when I heard my aunt's voice behind me. She had come out from inside the house and had noticed me by the car. My aunt looked so much like my father had that it hurt just to look at her. She had the same soft brown eyes and muddy brown hair as my dad. Even her facial features reminded me of him.

"Just a little," I admitted. It wasn't easy starting over at a new school, not knowing anyone. Strangely, it didn't bother me as much as it should. It would be kind of nice to be able to go to school and not have people I knew look at me pityingly. Good to know that not many people would know about my past.

"Come on inside. I'm about to make a cup of coffee. Want one?"

"Sure," I said, walking back inside the house. It was as I reached the doorway that I felt eyes burning into me. My shoulders twitched as a chill ran down my spine. No, what I was feeling was not paranoia.


	4. Chapter 4

My Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the characters. I only own Sienna Fleming.

Please review me - Let me know if I'm doing oll right.

Okay as I advised earlier - Sienna is in first voice, the others in third.

_Previously_

_It wasn't easy starting over at a new school, not knowing anyone. Strangely, it didn't bother me as much as it should. It would be kind of nice to be able to go to school and not have people I knew look at me pityingly. Good to know that not many people would know about my past. _

_ "Come on inside. I'm about to make a cup of coffee. Want one?"_

_ "Sure," I said, walking back inside the house. It was as I reached the doorway that I felt eyes burning into me. My shoulders twitched as a chill ran down my spine. No, what I was feeling was not paranoia._

Monday morning arrived and with it came the sensation that I would prefer that it hadn't. I buried my head under my pillow and stretched out my hand to find the snooze button on the alarm clock which sat on the bedside cabinet beside me. I hadn't been sleeping well. The nightmares that had started the night my family had been killed still haunted me. My aunt told me it was to be expected after everything I had been through. She didn't know the truth. She only believed what the police had told her. That they had died in a car accident and I was the only survivor.

I could still see the ancient vampire in my mind's eye as well as the handsome vampire, Felix. I hated him. I hated him so much that I felt the acid build up in my stomach and start to burn my throat. He was part of all that had happened to me recently. What had made me and my family so special? What had it been about us that had drawn the beasts to us? As I twisted myself until I sat on the edge of the bed, my feet on the floor, I knew. It was me. Something about me had drawn them to us. I was to blame for my family's death.

I felt bile rise up in my throat and ran to the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet until in the end I was only dry-retching. Once finished, I crawled to the wash basin, rinsed out my mouth and later sat on the bathroom floor and tried to pull myself together. Today was not the day to fall apart. After a moment I stood up and turned on the shower. As I stood under its warm, stinging spray I admitted to myself that I knew what I had. I had read about it. I had survivor's guilt. The guilt of surviving when everyone else I had loved had died. I shuddered and then forced my mind to go blank, before raising my face to the spray.

After I had showered, I dressed quickly and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. My aunt and I lived in a rustic three bedroom two storey house. The outside of the house had been painted a pale tan and the roof a deeper brown. The back section led off into the woods. In all the time I had been here I still hadn't investigated the woods. Something made me shy away from it. The garden surrounding the house was just splashes of greens and browns. The brown due to the fact that it was now fall.

When I got to the kitchen, I went to a cupboard and retrieved a glass and then walked to the refrigerator to get the milk. I knew I needed something to settle my stomach. My aunt was already at the table munching on some cereal.

"All set for today?" she asked softly, putting her spoon down.

I shrugged. "I guess so." I lifted the glass filled with milk to my lips.

"Right, well, I'm off to the store," announced Aunt Susan. "Make sure you get to school on time." Taking one last bite of cereal, she waved me goodbye.

I waved her off half-heartedly. She had taken over managing the Newton's old shop, aware that I was only ever going to be a silent partner. I couldn't face walking into the shop that had held the dreams of my father. I swallowed down the rest of the milk, rinsed the glass out and headed upstairs to get ready for school.

As I walked through the door to the reception of Forks High School I was glad to know that apart from the office lady, I was the only other person in the room. The school reception was the same as any other. It had a tiny waiting area, with several padded folded chairs, a few magazines on the tiny coffee table between the chairs. The reception counter was long and made the room appear ever smaller than it was. Behind the reception desk, sat an office desk with an ancient computer on it, more files were sprawled out over it, barely leaving any room for the office lady to do her work.

Educational posters lined the walls and a bulletin board held listings of different events that would be coming up within the school term. It had that closed in feeling and the dim lighting only added to that. I removed the hood from my head; it had been raining again, and secured my backpack over my right shoulder. I waited quietly until the grey haired lady behind the reception desk had finished her filing and had turned to face me. I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Sienna Fleming. I think you've spoken with my aunt Susan," I said softly.

"Ah, Sienna, yes, of course," said the woman, rifling through the large stack of folders that were still on the reception counter.

She pulled out a few sheets and passed them to me. As she had done with possibly hundreds of students before me, she went through my schedule with me. She gave me the usual sheet which I had to have the teachers sign and hand back to her at the end of the day. After I heard her wish me good luck, I walked out the door, looked at my timetable and the map of the school I set out to find the building where I would be taught my first class.

I walked towards the cafeteria. I would use it as a landmark to be able to find all the other classrooms. The gym would be easy to find, no one could miss the fact that it was one of the bigger buildings. I made my way to the building labeled three. I had no way of knowing that I was pretty much following the footsteps of a previously well known student at this school. Not until the voices of two girls drifted to me.

"They say she's a dead ringer of Bella Swan," said one voice. "She even goes by the same name."

"No way. No one really knows what Bella Swan looked like. There are no photos of her… not even in the yearbooks, and the photos there were of her, that her father had, were destroyed in that house fire a few years back."

The first girl nodded. "That's true. Apparently she and several others didn't show up for their yearbooks pictures and no one else had ever managed to get a photo of them while she was a student here."

My mind became alert as the conversation continued. I was interested to find out more about this Bella Swan. Something told me that she something more than she pretended to be. I increased my pace until I told only a few feet away from them.

"Well, my Uncle Mike goes on about her all the time. According to him, they were an item while she was a junior. That was before he fell in love with Aunt Jessica, of course. Uncle Mike's really cut up now that Aunt Jessica's passed on," said the second girl.

I smiled at that. The girl was trying to impress her friend. I didn't believe that was true for a minute. Something told me that the relationship that he had had with Bella Swan was just _Uncle Mike's_ wishful thinking.

"Yeah, it sad to think he's moved all the way to Arizona, of all places, to get away from all the memories. It's a good thing that he sold his share of his business to the Flemings, wasn't it, before he left."

The smile I had on my face faded at those words and bitter memories swelled up again. I shook free of them and started walking faster until I was level with them and then past them. When I reached the door of Building Three I pushed the door open and walked in, until I was standing just free of the doorway. I moved slightly when the other two girls came in, hung their coats up and then walked to a couple of free seats, before sitting down in them. With a sigh, I followed suit.

After I had taken my coat off and hung it up on a coat peg by the door, I walked up to the English teacher, handed him my form and then turned to face the class. My breath caught in my throat as I saw two of the most beautiful beings I had ever seen in my life. It was a boy and girl. They were both extremely pale. The girl had long brunette hair which framed a flawless face. Even from here, I knew that when she walked her movements would be graceful and elegant.

The boy was also pale and beyond beautiful. He had russet brown hair which sat in a way that best perfected that already too beautiful babyish face of his. He was kind of lanky, but not so much that he could be called lanky. The pair of them had golden brown eyes and both pairs seemed to be focused on me. My hands clenched my backpack as the boy frowned and my breathing became erratic.

I looked at the empty chairs in the room. There were empty spaces on either side of them, where they were seated at the back and one empty seat at the front. I quickly sat at the one at the front. The further I was away from the monsters at the back the better. They may have had different colored eyes that what I had seen previously, but I still knew vampires when I saw them. I wanted to stand up and scream, _Vampire_, but I knew everyone would just look at me funny.

I turned back and stared hatefully at the two behind me.

Edward frowned slightly when he saw the intense look of hatred the girl at the front of the room had given him and his wife. He tried to listen to what she was thinking, but all he got was – static. It was if the girl was thinking so intensely that all thoughts were meshing altogether and just made noise. That kind of thing had happened only one other time. He turned his head to smile at his wife. Bella Swan, now Cullen, was still the best thing to have happened to him in his long life. His wife raised a brow in askance. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the girl sitting at the front.

The girl was slender with long auburn hair which fell to the middle of back. She had wide set eyes and the longest eye lashes he had seen for a long time. The bright green glare from her eyes was made even more intense by way her full lips twisted into disgust as she looked at them. It came to him that she knew more about them than she should. He nudged Bella, who had been doodling on her notebook.

"I think we may have found the girl from Alice's vision," he whispered quietly, as he nodded towards the girl. "Look at the hatred on her face. I can't get a handle on her thoughts, but she knows what we are."

Bella gasped gently. "How would she know?" asked Bella, just as quietly.

He stared at Bella grimly. "I think she had experiences with the Volturi and it didn't end well."

Bella gaze grew distant and then cleared. She turned a distressed look at Edward. "Oh, I think I know who she is." Edward raised his brow. "Her name's Sienna Fleming. I heard that her parents had bought out Mike's share in the shore and were due to take over after they had had their vacation in Italy. I heard a rumor that her parents and her brother died in a car crash, just outside Volterra."

"Just outside the Volturi lair," said Edward grimly. "You mentioned a car crash. Were her family's bodies burned beyond all recognition? Was she thrown free of the car?"

Bella looked at him in wonder. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Because it's something the Volturi would do."

They both looked up at the "ahem" that had come from their English teacher, Mr Dodson. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr Cullen, Miss Swan?"

"No sir," they answered together.


	5. Chapter 5

My disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the Characters. I only own Sienna Fleming.

_Previously_

_"Just outside the Volturi lair," said Edward grimly. "You mentioned a car crash. Were her family's bodies burned beyond all recognition? Was she thrown free of the car?"_

_Bella looked at him in wonder. "Yes. How did you know?"_

_"Because it's something the Volturi would do."_

_They both looked up at the "ahem" that had come from their English teacher, Mr Dodson. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr Cullen, Miss Swan?"_

_"No sir," they answered together._

I couldn't wait until the English class ended and when the bell rang I jump up from my seat, gathered my things and bolted out the door. Once in the fresh air I could breathe again. It was hard to have those people in my class and not flash back to what had happened weeks ago. I fumbled with my backpack to find my class schedule so I knew what class I had next. I sighed when I saw the next class I had. Biology. Great. I sucked at Biology. I heard someone from behind me call my name. The voice of the person was like bells ringing.

I looked back to see who it was. I didn't know any of the students here. Once I saw who it was I turned back to the front and increased my pace. It was one of the monsters. I was not interested in anything they had to say. Even though they had been some distance away, they managed to close the distance until one came up on each side of me, hemming me in. I tried to ignore them. They didn't make it easy.

"Go away," I hissed at them.

The one called Edward whispered back, "We can't. We need to talk to you."

I halted abruptly, forcing them to stop as well. "Well, I don't have anything to say to you. I don't know you and I'm not sure I want too."

"Please, give us a chance," pleaded the one named Bella.

I stared at them in disbelief. "A chance? Why on earth would I want to give someone like you two a chance?" To my horror, I felt tears well up in my eyes, I blinked them back. "Do you know what happened the last time I gave strangers like you a chance?" I started walking again. They followed within seconds.

To my surprise, Edward nodded. "Yes I do and I'm sorry for it."

I stopped again and looked into his face. The remorse that showed on his face made me believe that his statement was true. Too bad it didn't matter.

"I believe you. Too bad I don't care." I was only a few feet away from my next class. I turned to look at them. "Please don't bother me again. I have nothing to say to you." I felt their stares as I continued walking, leaving them behind.

"Well, that went well," muttered Edward, as he stared after Sienna.

"You know, you can't really blame her. Not after everything she's been through," soothed Bella.

"I know, but we need to find a way to connect with her. It may be the only way we can save her from the Volturi."

Bella grabbed Edward's arm and started to drag him towards their next class.

"I know, but it's clear she won't talk to us." Bella tilted her head, deep in thought. After a moment her eyes lit up. Edward gave a frustrated groan.

"Bella, you know I hate it when I can't hear your thoughts," he scolded teasingly.

Bella pinched his arm and huffed. "Fine. Here's what I'm thinking."

Edward's eyes widened and he grinned when his wife's thoughts filled his mind. "Bella, my love, that is a brilliant idea. Do you think she'll agree to it?"

Bella laughed. "Of course she will."

I must be cursed, I thought to myself, only I could end up having all my classes with monsters I'd rather not know about. I walked out of my Trig class, narrowing avoiding being harassed once again by vampires. This time by one uppity exquisitely beautiful blonde, who I could tell wasn't all that keen to bother me at all and another that reminded me of Felix. He was big and was muscled like a weight lifter and had dark curly hair. He seemed more jovial. Strangely I thought I could grow to like him, even if he was a vampire.

When I walked into the cafeteria I lined up to get some food. It was while I was tossing up whether to have salad and pizza or just salad that the girl next to me spoke,

"You're Sienna Fleming, aren't you?" I turned to look at her. The girl was startlingly beautiful with soft warm brown eyes and had bronze ringlets that cascaded wildly about her face. If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't as pale as the others I would have mistaken her for a vampire.

"Yes. How did you know who I was?"

"Oh, we have Trig together," said the girl carelessly. "I'm Renesmee Black. This is my first day here too." She looked at the food on offer and screwed up her nose.

"I know. The food's hideous, isn't it? But a girl's got to eat."

I finally settled on both the salad and pizza and then walked a little further along to the drinks section and snagged a bottle of water. Finally I turned and walked to the sitting area in the cafeteria. I scanned the area, spied the vampires sitting together, there were six of them now, and walked towards the furthest table from them. I shoved my food onto the table and sat with my back facing them. If I had to face them they would spoil my lunch. I grabbed the bottle of water, screwed the top off and swallowed a mouthful of water.

"Do you care if I join you?" said Renesmee in a soft sing-a-long tone.

I waved my hand at the seat in front of me. "Sure."

I watched as she sat down and was surprised when five minutes later two other girls asked to join us. One was the girl I had overheard earlier talking about Bella Swan.

"You're Sienna Fleming. Your parents bought my uncle's store. Hi, I'm Violet Newton and this is Maryanne Yorkie."

When I nodded, she shook back her long curly blond hair and took the seat next to me and her friend Maryanne took the chair opposite her and beside Renesmee. I watched as Violet's hazel eyes flicked over to the group in the far corner.

She leaned forward, forcing us to huddle before murmuring, "Isn't that Edward Cullen something to look at? Too bad he's with Bella Swan."

"Yeah, I've heard they're all together. You know Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett, Edward and Alice are brothers and sister. They're all the foster children of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Bella is the step niece or something to Esme Cullen. According to Dad, Dr Cullen just started working at the Memorial Hospital," said Maryanne, in a conspiratorial tone.

Startled, I dropped the forkful of salad I had been in the process of lifting to my mouth. It clattered nosily onto my plate. Everyone looked at me. A vampire who was a doctor? No way. I looked towards the two girls in front of me, who nodded when they saw my look of disbelief.

"Yeah. From what I heard he was working in L.A. and they just had to have him. They asked just in time too. Apparently, he was tired of the city life and wanted the peace of a rural town "

I snorted behind my hand. More like he had killed so many people he feared reprisal of getting caught.

"Isn't it strange that the girl that Edward's with has the exact same name as someone who used to go to this school?" said Violet, poking her fork about in her salad. It was clear she wasn't really hungry and just wanted to gossip.

Renesmee shrugged. "They say that there's someone in the world who has the exact same name as you."

"Yeah, but don't you find it strange that they both turn up here, only years apart?"

I saw Renesmee roll her eyes and had to fight the urge to laugh. Just our luck to draw the attention of two gossip girls. After a few moments several others joined us and we had gone from a table of just two of us to full table. I listened to the drone of conversation as it flowed over me. I couldn't resist looking over my shoulder towards the vampire's table. They were all gone. Strange, I had felt sure that they would have tried to approach me again.

After lunch, I discovered that several of us had the same class together, Government, so we walked as a group over to the classroom. To my surprise, I had made several friends over the lunch period and we had already arranged to go to the movies in Port Angeles this coming weekend. Nessie, as I found out Renesmee preferred to be called, was going to be part of the group and she was going to be bringing along her boyfriend Jacob. She had talked about him so enthusiastically that I couldn't wait to meet him. I laughed when she told me her nickname and asked her how she felt being nicknamed after the Loch Ness monster. She had just grinned at me.

Felix stood in the rain, looking at the school that his intended victim attended. He had been watching Sienna Fleming for the past two weeks to observe her movements. This had been the first day where her schedule had changed. It had started that morning when she had driven her car away from her home. He had ran, out of sight, by her car and had watched her as she had left it to go in search of the Reception building, watched as she had walked to her first class and laughed when she had told Edward and Bella Cullen to leave her alone.

He inhaled deeply to find the taint of her scent on the air. She had the most delicious aroma. Even with the different aromas coming from the other humans, the kitchen and the woods itself, he could still filter out all others until he came across hers. He frowned slightly as he realized that was a bad sign. He even missed it when he went hunting.

A vampire who became focused on a scent was in danger if attacked when the victim was near. It was a distraction he didn't need, but somehow couldn't refrain from wanting. He became even more obsessed as he watched her movements. She was graceful, even though human. He spun around wildly when he smelt the scent of others like him. He snarled fiercely and took off for the safety of the woods.

He didn't have time to cover his scent so he knew the others would know he was near. He had managed to avoid them and would continue to do so until he had completed his mission. When he reached the woods he jumped up into the tree and climbed up until he was almost at the top. With ease, he sat down, rested his back against the trunk and felt the roughened bark of the tree tickle his skin. Only then, did he admit to himself that the girl, Sienna, was drawing out emotions that he had not felt for some time. The last time he had felt like this was about fifty years ago.

He shifted uneasily and shook his head to free the vision. He didn't want to remember the girl who had ripped his cold dead heart right out of his chest. He tried to strengthen his resolve, but as he looked down and saw Sienna walking towards her car, he knew he couldn't and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't know whether he had the strength to deny his instincts or the yearning in his once thought of dead heart. After he saw Sienna drive off, he stood up and then jumped from the tree's great height and hit the ground running.

Edward knelt down to look at the grass impression on the ground, where only moments before Felix had stood. He looked up into the faces of Jasper and Emmett with a grim look on his face.

"He's been here. We've only just missed him."

"Do you think he's in the woods? Should we go and see Sam and get the wolf pack involved?" asked Emmett, with a grin. "I'd imagine they'd love to have a fight with a Volturi, especially with the close call we had a new years ago. Those wolves have long memories."

"I don't think we'll need to. Not with Jake knowing. He'd do anything to make sure that Nessie stays safe. I think he's already been in contact with Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. When Alice mentioned the Volturi I think it made him nervous."

Jasper listened to the both of them silently, looked towards the rain soaked sky, before he returned his gaze to Edward and Emmett.

"Do you think Nessie managed to make contact?" he asked finally.

"I'm sure of it," said Emmett, still grinning.

"She has and she's going to give us hell when we get home. Turns out she really likes the girl," said Edward, rubbing his neck. The others looked at him in askance. He tapped his head. "Trust me, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

My disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own Sienna Fleming.

_Previously_

_Jasper listened to the both of them silently, looked towards the rain soaked sky, before he returned his gaze to Edward and Emmett._

_ "Do you think Nessie managed to make contact?" he asked finally._

_ "I'm sure of it," said Emmett, still grinning._

_ "She has and she's going to give us hell when we get home. Turns out she really likes the girl," said Edward, rubbing his neck. The others looked at him in askance. He tapped his head. "Trust me, I know."_

I smiled at Aunt Susan when I arrived home. I had had a better day than expected, even with those vampires in school. All I heard throughout the remaining afternoon was how they kept to themselves, how beautiful they all were and how all the kids wanted to be their friends. I could understand why. To them, they were just a group of beautiful albino kids; to me, they were something more. I sighed when I thought of the last two who had sat with me in my last class. Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen.

Just as I found it weird at the thought that I could like Emmett regardless of what he was, the same held true with Alice. There was just something about her I couldn't help but like. I growled deep in my throat. Something kept bugging me about them. I couldn't understand why they had golden brown eyes, all of them. My limited knowledge with vampires had been that they had vivid red eyes or red eyes with black tinges. What made these other vampires so different?

"How was your day?" asked Aunt Susan, while she put away the groceries she had bought after she had finished work.

"It was all right. I've been invited to go to the movies in Port Angeles on Friday night. A group of kids from school are going. Renesmee Black going to be picking me up straight after school so we can eat before going to watch the movie."

"That's great."

"So, how was your day? Make loads of sales?" I asked, while filching an apple from the bag she had just put on the kitchen counter.

"I had an awesome day. There was this nice young man who came in and bought a load of camping supplies. He was really quite handsome, you know. He had short cropped black hair and was quite solidly built. It was really quite strange how he wore his sunglasses inside though. He said that you had recommended the store to him when he had spoken to you while you were vacationing in Italy. He mentioned you by name and said he hoped to be meeting up with you again soon."

My face paled and I dropped the apple I had been about to take a bite out of. There was only one person who fitted that description. Felix was here. He was here and he had met my aunt. I knew he was telling me in his own way of just how close he was and how he could get me any time he wanted.

"Sienna, honey, are you all right?" asked my aunt with concern in her voice.

I swallowed hard and put a smile on my face. "I'm fine.

I reached down to pick up the apple I had dropped, taking the moment to pull myself together. I knew someone had been watching me, just like I had known it had been too good to have been true to have left Italy alone. My head shot up at the knowledge that he must be somewhere close. It only took me a moment to figure out where. In the woods that lay beyond our backyard. My mouth firmed and I walked to where my coat was pegged up and shrugged it on.

"I'm just going outside for a breath of fresh air. I'll be back soon,' I murmured to my aunt as I pushed the back door open. She waved at me and then continued unpacking the groceries.

I stepped out into the fading light. It was near twilight. I took a deep breath, knowing that I might never walk back inside. I walked the along the footpath that led to the washing line, before moving onto the grass. The dampness of the grass penetrated my gym shoe and made my feet wet. I grimaced and then realized that having wet feet was the least of my worries. When I had neared the line that ended our backyard and led onto the woods I stopped.

"Felix," I hissed angrily, "Felix, I know you're there."

The bushes in front of me moved slightly. Still no figure emerged.

"Come on, Felix," I said impatiently, "you didn't go to my aunt's store today without wanting me to know about it, so show yourself."

A deep throated male chuckle emerged from the woods in front of me. Slowly a figure appeared. The glowing of two bright red eyes were the first thing I saw, before he walked further into my line of vision. My breath caught in my throat as I took in his male beauty. I couldn't believe the thoughts that filled my mind and felt my temper erupt. When he was close enough, I felt my hand swinging and heard the crack that sounded when my hand connected with his face. Slowly I let my stinging hand fall to my side.

"Where do you get off stalking me like this?" I hissed at him. "I thought I was free of you lot, yet here you are. What do you want?"

Felix kept the expression on his face wooden, but he felt a curious cracking about the hardened wall surrounding his long since cold dead heart. He smiled inwardly as he stared at the girl. The girl who treated him less as a monster to be scared of and more as a human who had made her furious. That she hated him was obvious. It was in the way she had screwed up her bright green eyes to glare up at him. It was the way she had her fists clenched at her side, as if she was restraining herself from hitting him again.

As much as he felt the burn of thirst that rose in his throat at her nearness, he couldn't resist reaching out his hand to stroke one of her reddened cheeks. The same cheeks that had flushed pink with the strength of her anger. He felt the blood that pulsed through the cheek he touched. That blood rushed even faster as her flush turned to a blush and he watched as wariness along with awareness filled her eyes.

"You," said Felix softly. "I want you." He recognized the echo of truth in his words.

I felt the breath still in my chest as I heard his reply. I swallowed hard and tried hard not to start hyperventilating. What did he mean he wanted me? I was prepared to think that he was after my blood; after all he had never made any secret of that, but what else could he want from me? _Dibs_, the echo of a conversation I would have sooner forgotten.

"Well, actually Aro wants you." I heard him say as he removed his hand from my cheek. I felt the slight chill that remained from his touch.

Anger swelled up in me again and I poked him in the chest. "Well, he can't have me."

I stilled as Felix stepped closer, inhaled deeply, as if taking in my scent and whispered, "Yes he can. You see . . . you won't have a choice. He won't let you go."

I leapt away from him, blood draining from my face as I realized that what he said had double meaning. His boss, Aro, may want me, but the vampire in front of me wanted me more.

"I can't believe you made me do this. You've set me up to betray a girl who could have ended up being my best friend," raged Renesmee. She glared at her family, particularly her own mom and dad. Edward open his mouth and closed it again as his daughter's glare became even more furious. "Yes, yes, I know I agreed to it, but that was before I realized how nice she was."

"If we hadn't done this, she would have continued to avoid us," said Bella softly.

Renesmee planted her hands on her hips. "Did you ever stop to think that she may have come about on her own? How could she not when she sees how different you all are?"

"We didn't have time for that. We already know Felix is in the area. We know he's been watching her."

Renesmee let her hands fall from her hips and sighed, "Okay, so you have a point there." A frown appeared on her face and she stared at her father. "Why hasn't he made his move yet? I mean, what's stopping him? He's had plenty of opportunity to get at her."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back against his chest before saying, "We think he's waiting for word from Aro." She relaxed as she felt his warmth surround her.

Edward stared at Jacob for a minute, before grimacing. "So, it appears it's a waiting game." A look of surprise crossed his face and he spun to face his sister, Alice. He stared at her with disbelief before gasping out, "Really?"

The others swung their gazes towards Alice, who ignored them and kept her gaze locked on Edward.

She nodded slightly and finally said, "But don't say anything until I discover more. It was only a glimpse and you know as well as I do that the future can be changed."

I stood staring into the woods long after Felix had faded into the shadows. I couldn't decide whether I was extremely scared or furiously angry. I decided I was a little bit of both, but what had overridden both feelings were the unspoken words from Felix. As I turned away from the clearing, I bit my lip. Confusion swirled through my mind. He was one of the monsters that had been responsible for the slaying of my family, but almost against my will, something had started to override that.

I lifted my chin and thrust the images of the handsome vampire out of my mind. I didn't like the direction my thoughts had taken. I shuddered when a whisper floated on the breeze. _Dibs_. Felix was making it clear that I was his. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. The darkened shadows of the trees cast an eerie feel across the backyard. My hand rose to touch the cheek Felix had touched with his icy cold fingers. When I realized what I was doing, I glared into the woods and then ran back to the house.

My aunt was in the process of making a cup of coffee when I walked in. She indicated to the coffee container she held in her hand.

"Do you want one?" she asked finally.

I shook my head and picked up my backpack from the dining table. "No thanks. I'm going up to my room. Thanks anyway."

I walked up the stairs to my room. I walked across to the desk on which a computer sat and pulled out the chair before collapsing on it. I stared blankly at the rose colored wallpaper in front of me. It was the same wallpaper that covered the entire of my bedroom walls. It matched the frilly pink cushions that against the pillow on my bed. I seriously needed someone to talk to, but not my aunt. I grimaced slightly at the thought. It would have felt too – awkward.

I rummaged in my backpack until I found my cell phone. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should bother a girl I barely knew. With a grimace, I threw my phone back into my bag. I didn't think she'd be able to help me with my current problem. I looked across at the photo that sat in a prominent position on my bedside cabinet.

It was of my family – all of us together. It had been taken the day before we had left for Italy. My father had his arm around my mother's shoulders and they were both smiling down at my brother and me. My brother was laughing and mussing my hair and I was laughing up at him. Unconsciously, I raised my hand and rubbed against the spot where my heart lay. It was a happy moment frozen in time forever.

"Oh Mom, I wish you were here. I so need your advice. I've started to feel things I've never felt before. Feelings I shouldn't be feeling." A tear slid slowly down my face. "Especially not for him."


	7. Chapter 7

My Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own Sienna Fleming.

_Previously_

_My brother was laughing and mussing my hair and I was laughing up at him. Unconsciously, I raised my hand and rubbed against the spot where my heart lay. It was a happy moment frozen in time forever. _

_"Oh Mom, I wish you were here. I so need your advice. I've started to feel things I've never felt before. Feelings I shouldn't be feeling." A tear slid slowly down my face. "Especially not for him."_

The relief I felt when I left school on Friday afternoon was more than I would have believed normally. The week hadn't gone fast enough for me. Between the nightmares, the eyes that watched my every move and the swelling of unwanted emotions, well, I couldn't wait for the weekend to begin. Nessie had made life bearable. I was laughing at one of her jokes when I looked up and saw something that disturbed me.

There a group of people standing at the edge of the forest that looked onto the school. Four boys, almost men, and one girl. They were from the reservation. One of them bent down to investigate something that appeared to be on the ground. My stomach clenched when I noticed them looking at us. One of the boys smiled and started running towards us. I turned to Nessie, who wore a huge smile on her face when she saw the boy approaching.

I gawked at him. He was huge. He had to have been at least six foot five, if not more, muscular and appeared a lot older than it seemed he was. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He had the same russet colored skin that the group he had just left had. When he got close Nessie leapt into his arms and pressed a lingering kiss on his mouth. She turned her head and then introduced us.

"Sienna, this is my boyfriend Jacob. Jacob, this is the girl I've been telling you so much about, Sienna Fleming."

I reached out my hand to his and had it engulfed by his huge hand. The heat coming from the palm of his hand made me pull my hand away from his as soon as I could without appearing to be rude.

"Damn, you're hot," I blurted out and then blushed furiously when he and Nessie laughed at me. I knew how it had sounded. I could even hear laughter coming from the other side of the road, where the others stood.

"So I've been told," replied Jacob, in between snorts of laughter.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. It's just that . . . well, your hand was so hot. It almost burned," I said weakly. There was something weird about him, but I didn't know what. I knew I would in the end.

Nessie was the first to recover and she punched Jacob's arm. "Stop it." She turned to look at me. "Don't worry about it. It's something he inherited. You know . . . the unnatural warmth."

My hand rose to my cheek as I remembered the icy touch of someone who was unnaturally cold.

"Earth to Sienna," said Nessie, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blushed even more. "Oh, sorry."

"Who is he?" teased Nessie, turning until her back rested against Jacob's chest.

The blood drained from my face and I turned away. "No one." I felt Nessie grab my arm and she turned me to face her. The look of concern of her face made my face well up with pain. "It's complicated." I pulled my arm free of her grip. "I really don't want to talk about it."

I almost burst into tears when I saw the look of understanding cross Nessie's face.

"Okay," said Nessie softly, "but if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

I nodded and then looked towards my car. I turned back to Nessie and calmly said, "I've got to go. You're still picking me up tonight, aren't you?"

"Sure."

I nodded and then turned and walked towards my car. After I reached it, I unlocked the door and crawled inside. My hands clenched the steering wheel tightly and I leaned back and closed my eyes. After a moment I put the keys in the ignition, started the car and drove off, leaving two people staring after me with confusion in their eyes.

"Well, that was weird," said Jacob, staring after Sienna's car as she drove away.

Renesmee stared up at him sadly before saying, "Not really. I think I've started to understand what Alice may have got a glimpse of and if it is what I think it is Sienna is right. It's very complicated. Not only for her, but for all of us."

When I reached home I yelled out a quick "hello" to my aunt and then tore upstairs to my room. I quickly went to my chest of drawers and rummaged through them until I found what I wanted to wear tonight. It would be nice to get away from the house and have a good movie distract my thoughts. I walked to the bathroom and showered and then, with a towel draped around myself, walked to my bedroom. I quickly dressed in tidy black pants and an emerald long sleeved shirt, knowing that Nessie would be here to pick me up soon. I knew we would have to leave soon if she wanted all of us to eat before we saw the movie.

I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs to see Aunt Susan placing some fresh flowers into a vase. The vibrant reds, yellows and blues mixed with the greenness of the stems brightened the room. She smiled at me.

"Have a good time tonight,"

"Thanks," I said, then noticed how she was humming. "What's up with you? You seem happier than normal."

"You're not the only one going out tonight. I happen to have a date myself tonight."

A grin split my face and reached out my arms and embraced her. "Oh, that's wonderful. So, what's he like?" I said, with a grin still on my face.

"He seems really nice, but I guess I'll learn a lot more about him tonight."

A car horn sounded from outside. I rushed into lounge and reached for the curtain. I grinned when I saw Nessie waving her arms at me. It was apparent she had seen me pull back the curtain. I ran back to kitchen and hugged Aunt Susan goodbye.

"Have a great time tonight. You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow," I said as I grabbed my purse and jogged to the front door.

Once I had my coat, I rushed out to meet Nessie, who was in the passenger's seat. Jacob was beside her in the driver's seat. I climbed into the back seat and after settling myself, I grinned at them. "Ready?"

Nessie grinned back. "Let's do it."

The drive to Port Angeles didn't take as long as I thought it would. It was probably due to the fact that Jacob drove like a maniac. While I cringed and held on for dear life, Nessie and Jacob chatted like they weren't breaking the speed limit. All the way to Port Angeles I had images of having us having a car accident or me calling my aunt from a cell. It didn't help that it was an Astin Martin Vanquish. Jacob had said that it was pretty old for today's standards, but fast was fast. They both laughed at me when I expressed my concern.

We met up with the other kids we had made plans with outside the restaurant where we had planned to eat at before going to see the movie. Violet and Maryanne were with Dylan Fraser and Sam Hunter. I smiled at Nessie when she rolled her eyes as she looked at both of them. We both knew they had been trying to get their hooks into them and I was actually surprised that they agreed to go out. That was until I saw the way Dylan was staring at me. I diverted my eyes. This was definitely not a complication I needed – not with everything else that was going on in my life.

"Well, someone has his eye on you," teased Nessie, as she elbowed me in the ribs.

"Don't tease. I came here to relax and enjoy myself not get mixed up in some high school drama. Violet would kill me if I even thought about thinking in that direction."

"You remind me of my mother. She had all kinds of boy trouble when she was younger too."

"So, how did she deal with it?" I asked her as we walked into the Italian restaurant we had chosen to eat at. I left Violet to get us a table for our group.

"Oh, she was head over heels in love with my dad so no one else ever had a chance." She cast a secretive glance at Jacob, who smiled back at her serenely.

I watched as the other kids moved off and followed suit. To my dismay, I somehow found myself seated between Nessie, which was fine, and Dylan, which was not. Violet seemed happy enough though and I was more than happy to see her monopolize his time. My eyes scanned the menu list in front me. I decided to have Chicken Ravioli.

"So, what's your aunt doing tonight?" I heard a male voice ask. I turned my head to the other side and saw Dylan looking at me.

"Oh, she has a date."

"Cool." Dylan turned his head when Violet distracted him. I caught a glimpse of annoyance on his face as he turned away.

"I think you've got trouble." I heard Nessie whisper on the other side of me.

"You think?" I muttered under my breath.

I was glad to leave the restaurant when the time came. It was dark when we finally emerged and only the street lighting lit up the area so we knew where to go. The dark shadows cast by the larger buildings caused chills to go down my spine. Anything could be lurking in it and probably was. My mouth drooped down when I thought of Felix. I couldn't help wondering where he was. Once we were at the movie theatre, we all bought tickets for the most popular out at the moment.

So I didn't have to sit in the middle of anyone, I chose an aisle seat. I was relieved when Nessie, once again, sat beside me and Jacob on the other side of her. Munching on the popcorn I had bought from the confectionary stand, I stared wide-eyed at the screen, getting totally engrossed in the action packed movie. I broke free of my reverie when Nessie turn her head and whispered,

"Oh, look, the Cullen's are here."

I turned my head sharply and narrowly avoided tossing my remaining popcorn all over the floor. Sure enough, there they were – all eight of them. They were about three rows back from our group. Alice and Emmett noticed me staring and grinned and waved at me. A tentative smile formed on my face and I raised my hand slightly, before I realized what I had done.

"They really are nice, you know." I heard Nessie say in a soft voice. "I know you keep your distance, but they won't hurt you."

My mouth trembled and I turned back and looked at the screen. My enjoyment of the movie had just faded. It faded even more when I notice Jacob's head shoot up and his nose twitched. His face screwed up as if he had smelt something foul. I watched as he bent his head to Nessie and then he stood up and started shuffling his way past us. It was only when I looked back and noticed that the male Cullen's had done the same thing that I realized something was not quite right about the situation.

"I need to go to the Ladies," I whispered to Nessie.

Before she could stop me, I quickly stood up and walked up the aisle. It was as I was nearing the Cullen's that Rosalie, who was closest to me, reached out and grabbed my arm to restrain me. I looked down at her arm and then in a harsh tone I said, "If you don't let my arm go, I'm going to scream my head off."

She looked at me and then looked back at Alice, who nodded. With a grimace, Rosalie released her grip and flung my arm away.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

I stepped forward, knowing that the others had followed. Something tightened in my chest and I increased my pace until I was running. I swerved around the people who were standing or walking to their own movie. I raced through the multiplex until I reached the exit. Pushing the door open, I rushed out into the street. My eyes scanned the area wildly until I saw one person surrounded by four others not too far from me. My heart leapt into my throat and I ran towards them. When I reached them, I narrowly avoided Jasper and Emmett and planted myself in front of the man before turning to face the others.

"Leave him alone," I hissed at the men who stood in front of me. I glanced over my shoulder and stared at Jacob and Edward. "I mean it. Leave him be."

Felix felt another curious cracking around his heart when he saw Sienna standing before him and defending him to the others. Once again, she had acted as if he were human instead of a monster who was more a danger to her than the people that surrounded them. Even though he thirsted for her more than ever, his face softened and the dangerous scarlet glare in his eyes faded to a mellow red. He couldn't help it. He reached out and lifted a strand of her fiery hair. He brought it to his nose and inhaled her scent before he dropped it and rested a hand on her slender shoulder. She had no sense of self preservation. He felt as she trembled slightly at his touch. It was only now that he was beginning to have an understanding of how Edward had felt about Bella when she was still human.

"Aw, Sienna, I didn't know you cared," whispered Felix softly, so only she could hear.


	8. Chapter 8

My Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the Characters - I only own Sienna Fleming

Previously

_"Aw, Sienna, I didn't know you cared," whispered Felix softly, so only she could hear._

I felt myself tense when he whispered into my ear. I was horrified by the confused sensations that were racing around in my mind. I turned back to face him. I was even more confused by the soft expression on his face. My fingers trembled when I reached up to touch the face that was so close to mine. Before I had reached his cheek I realized what I was doing and sharply drew back my hand. I felt an uncontrollable fury overcome me and I started beating my fists against his chest as the truth spilled from my lips.

"Yes, damn you!" I sobbed harshly, "Yes I care about you and I shouldn't. You killed my family. You killed them!"

I collapsed against his chest and sobbed as if my heart was breaking. I felt his arms close about me, pulling me closer against his icy chest. I ignored the others around me who gaping at us with disbelief.

Edward stared at the couple with disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't believe the thoughts that were filling Felix's mind at the moment. As Bella walked up to him, he stared at her helplessly. She smiled. She remembered a time, not so long ago; when she had felt the helplessness of falling for someone, who could, without hesitation, kill her. She watched as Nessie walked up to Jacob. Alice was already beside Jasper and a strange smile tilted her lips.

She turned her gaze to Rosalie, who was looking at the couple with distaste. Emmett chuckled with the irony of it all. Bella tilted her lips. She could appreciate the humor of it all. A Volturi was in the process of falling in love with someone they normally considered as a food source.

"Is she crazy?" hissed Jacob, breaking the silence. "He's a bloodsucking leech."

"Excuse me," said Renesmee, tilting her eyebrow, "Aren't I also a bloodsucking leech? Aren't my entire family bloodsucking leeches?"

Jacob backtracked. "You know what I mean. He still feeds on humans."

"At least he's not pretending to be something or someone he's not," a voice hissed.

I lifted my head at the sound of Nessie's and Jacob's voices. I felt a chill come over me that had nothing to do with the vampire who was currently holding me. She had been lying to me. I should have known. There were too many similarities between the Cullen's and her. She even looked like them. I tensed and turned my head towards Nessie and Jacob.

"I've always known what Felix was. He's never lied to me. He's never pretended to be anything else than what he is," I said bitterly.

"We were just trying to protect you," I heard Nessie say.

I watched as Bella walked closer to me. "You wouldn't give us a chance to talk to you. We needed to be able to talk to you. We knew you were coming and that the Volturi were after you."

I stared at her a moment and then nodded. Somehow I knew that what she was saying was true. I nodded. I pulled myself away from Felix, embarrassed by my display. I felt his icy finger touch my chin and tilt it up towards his face. I stared into his scarlet eyes. I could tell by the tinge of black that surrounded his iris that he would need to feed soon. My thoughts shied away from the direction they had taken. I truly did not want to know. Still his intense stare held me spellbound.

A second later he let me go. A gasp of surprise escaped me when he left with no warning, leaving a gust of wind behind him. I felt the others tense to follow and glared at them until they subsided. My shoulders slumped and finally I decided to let my defenses down. The Cullen's were right about one thing. The Volturi had sent Felix for a reason and I knew it wasn't of Felix's own accord. I turned to the Cullen's.

"Okay. I'm ready to listen." I said finally.

Felix drew in a deep breath of air. He didn't need it, but it helped calm him. She had had no idea how close he had been to taking her blood. It was getting harder and harder to resist. Her blood drew him to her like a lodestone and the way she acted towards him kept him there. It was dangerous. He knew what was happening and felt powerless to stop it. He rubbed his hand against his chest, just above his heart. He knew the walls he had built up over the years were disintegrating. He raced away from her knowing that the Cullen's would keep her safe.

Felix needed to feed. He knew it. It would be safer for her. Usually he wasn't fussy about who he feed on, but for her, for his Sienna, he would try to find the blood he needed from someone who was from the dregs of society. Someone no one would miss. It was the best compromise he could make for her because he couldn't handle doing what the Cullens did. He made a face at the thought of _going_ _vegetarian_. He didn't know how they did it. It wasn't natural.

Felix decided to head down to the warehouse district and let his hunter instincts leap forward. His body moved into his hunter's crouch as he smelt the aroma of prey. The burn in his throat became unbearable and he leapt forward and felt the wind in his face as he ran at super speed towards his target. His target didn't have a chance. Felix grabbed the victim's neck, tilted it so his throat was exposed, and bit down. He savored the flavor of the rich, salty, coppery taste of his victim's blood as he gulped the liquid down and felt his control return to him.

Once finished, he slowly lowered his victim. The man was in his late forties, solidly built and dressed in rags. He was one of the homeless that wandered around the area. He looked about and smelt the air to make sure no one else was in the area. Once he was satisfied, he lifted the man back into his arms to take him to a place where no one would ever find him. After all, thought Felix, the first rule is to let no one know of their existence.

I took the cup of coffee that Esme Cullen passed me and gave her a tentative smile. I had all ready called Aunt Susan on her cell and told her that I was spending the night with Nessie. She had been fine with that. It felt strange to be surrounded by people who didn't eat or drink as I did. I looked at Alice with a careful expression on my face.

"So, let's see if I have this straight." I said finally. "You have visions. You had a vision that I was coming and it wasn't until I started school that you knew that I was the one you had foreseen."

Alice nodded. "Yes. The vision wasn't clear. All I knew is that the Volturi had their attention focused on someone and that they had sent Felix after her."

"I don't understand. They had me. Why would they let me go?"

I watched as the others grimaced.

"That we don't know," murmured Bella, leaning back into Edward's chest, who was standing beside Jacob.

"And Bella and Edward are really your parents." My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked at Nessie. Bella and Edward looked younger than Nessie. "Also, Jacob is a werewolf, who also happens to be your husband."

All the others nodded. I felt I had fallen into some other dimension only I knew I hadn't.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered miserably. "What's so special about me?"

"Aro of the Volturi doesn't kill humans who have special gifts," said Edward softly, "He has them changed so he can persuade them to join the Volturi. He let my Bella live because she fascinated him when he found out I couldn't read her mind. Even more fascinated when Jane and his own gift didn't affect her either. His deepest wish was to have Bella, Alice and I join him."

I gasped, looking around at the others, "But what about the rest of your family?"

"He didn't care. They weren't special enough. The last time we saw the Volturi they wanted to acquire some of us and used Renesmee as an excuse to do it."

"Yeah, and he regretted allowing Bella to live when she saved us from him and his guards," chuckled Emmett. Rosalie smiled tightly. I stared at Rosalie wondering what her problem was.

Bella shook her head. "It wasn't only me. All of those there played a part as well," she said modestly.

"Ah, my love," Edward bent his head to kiss the top of her head. "You know if it hadn't been for you, we would all have been killed. I mean it's only because of you that we now work with the werewolves instead of us having to fight them off with a stick."

I looked at Nessie with a questioning look on my face. She shook her head.

"Long story," she said quietly.

Something Edward said came roaring back to me. I gazed at him in horror.

"Whoa, back this tractor trailer up, what do you mean he has humans who have special gifts changed?" My eyes widened. "That isn't what he has planned for me, is it?"

"It's what we suspect," murmured Jasper unwillingly.

My heart seemed to sink further into my chest as I thought of the reason Felix may have come here. He had been told to. I shrugged. What had I expected? I thought wearily, that Felix had come after me because he _liked_ me? That he liked my blood I knew for sure.

"Edward had the same problem," murmured Bella, when she saw my downcast face. "He loved my scent, found it hard to be around me without wanting to kill me. I was the one who fell in love first and had to fight him hard to even get him to change me."

I stared at her. It was as if she had read my mind. "You wanted him to change you? Why?"

"Why? That's easy. I just couldn't fathom growing older than him and then dying. I wanted more than one lifetime with him."

I turned my face away when I saw the look of love that passed between her and her husband.

"That's my Mom and Dad," murmured Nessie, looking up at Jacob with the same look her mother had on her face, before swinging her face towards me. "Hard to believe Jacob once had a thing for Mom, isn't it?"

My mind boggled and my jaw fell slack. Everyone laughed at me. I couldn't blame them. I could only just imagine the look I must have had on my face. What other surprises could this family possibly throw at me?

Aro thrummed his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. His face turned down as he thought of the human girl who had left their building only weeks ago. He sensed so much power in those puny human hands of hers and knew he couldn't risk losing her. Her power had limitless potential. The power to know the unknown truth about people was only the very tip of her potential.

"Master, what troubles you?" asked Jane softly.

Both she and Alec had noticed how distracted he had become since the human, Sienna Fleming, had left. The last time they had seen him like this was when Bella Swan had still been human and he had had the same kind of fascination.

Aro looked at her. "Nothing, dear one," he said softly. He thrummed his fingers once more on his chair and then stopped. He had come to a decision. With his hand, he waved at Demetri, who was standing at the far end of the room, talking to Chelsea. Demetri stopped in mid-sentence and left immediately to go to Aro's side.

"How would you, Jane and some others feel about going back to Forks in America?" asked Aro, once Demetri had reached his side.

Demitri lowered his head. "If it pleases you, master."

Aro smiled happily. "It pleases me very much, Demitri."

Everyone looked at Alice as she let out a gasp. She stared at me in horror. I looked back at her with a confused look, before my head spun towards Edward's rapid step towards Alice.

"When?" asked Edward grimly.

"Soon," replied Alice, leaning against Jasper for support.

"What's going on?" asked Jacob with a rumbling growl, tightening his hold on Nessie.

"Aro's sending reinforcements," replied Edward, running a hand through his hair.

"He wants to make sure Sienna doesn't get away," said Alice weakly. She stared around at all the others. "I know you're not going to like this, but we need to tell Felix."

"Tell me what?" spoke a voice from behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

My disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Previously

"_He wants to make sure Sienna doesn't get away," said Alice weakly. She stared around at all the others. "I know you're not going to like this, but we need to tell Felix."_

_"Tell me what?" spoke a voice from behind me._

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to throw myself into his arms or punch him in the jaw so I did what was natural. I walked up to him and stared into his bright ruby red eyes. My face tightened as I drew back my arm and then I let my fist connect with his face. I stared at the grim expression on his face for a moment, before throwing myself against his chest and bursting into tears. I felt his ice cold arms surround me holding me close.

"Okay, what's going on?" I heard Felix growl.

"Why don't you tell us?" hissed Rosalie, clenching her fists.

"Hush, Rosalie," said Esme softly. "I don't think he knows anything about it."

I pulled myself out of Felix's arms and stepped back, wrapping my arms about myself. I looked up at him sadly.

"Why are you here? Why did you follow me to Forks? And why are there others of your kind coming here right now?" I asked him, knowing the answers before I had even asked them.

I saw him look up at the others in confusion. "What others? As far as I'm aware I was the only one who was sent after her."

"Alice had a vision. Aro's sending reinforcements," said Edward.

Felix face became blank. I knew behind that expression he was thinking very hard. Edward knew it too. I could tell by the expression on his face when I turned my head to look at him.

"That old vampire sent you to get me, didn't he? What were you supposed to do?" I hissed at him, moving further away. I look at the others, before looking back at him. "Is what they say true? Were you sent here to change me? To become like you? What would happen after that? Would I be used for some vile purpose?"

Felix face lost its blank look and the gazing at me, nodded.

"I'm Volturi, Sienna. I've never pretended to be anything else. So yes, when I first came after you my orders were to change you when the time was right and to take you back to Volterra where you could take your place among the guards."

"What if she didn't want to take a place among your precious guards?" hissed Jacob.

"Then I guess he would have used Chelsea to tighten the bonds between her and himself."

The others tensed at this. I was aware that they must know that this Chelsea must have a gift of her own. A unique one if it could tighten bonds with someone she didn't know and didn't really care for.

"He would have made me come to him against my will?" I gasped; shocked that anyone would want me so much.

"Aro collects people who have gifts with the same fervor as those humans who collect antiques. Sometimes it's a race to find the best prize. Obviously, he sees you as some kind of prize," murmured Carlisle.

"Some prize," I muttered under my breath.

"I know someone who thinks you're a prize," said Nessie softly, nodding towards Felix.

I stared towards Felix uncertainly. I wasn't sure what he felt for me. After all, what did I really know about him? He stared at me intently, as if waiting for me to turn away from him. To hold what he was against him. He reached out a hand towards me. I stared at it and raised my eyes to Felix. He was waiting for my response.

"Il mio amore riluttante," murmured Felix, noting my hesitation.

My mouth wobbled when I heard him say that and I heard Esme, Alice and Bella sigh. _My reluctant love._ I reached my hand and placed it in his. He raised my wrist to his face and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with my scent. He dropped his hand, but didn't let go of mine.

"Well, enough of this. It's getting a little too sweet in here," chortled Emmett. "If I wanted more love scenes I'd just watch Edward and Bella."

"Emmett, that's rude," scolded Esme, smiling a little.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about our unexpected visitors?" asked Jacob. "I think we'll at least need to warn the packs that we've got trouble coming."

"Do you think we should be saying all this with a Volturi in the house with us?" hissed Rosalie, glaring at Felix and me.

Everyone turned to stare suspiciously at Felix. I stared at him too. He was a Volturi. If we told him of our plans he could easily tell those who were coming. He stared back at me and others with a stoic look on his face.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me. I wouldn't in your position either. In fact, I think it's best if you didn't tell me anything. Aro . . . he has ways of finding out the truth."

The other nodded.

He raised my hand, which he still held in his hand, to his lips. "Until later, mio uno bello." With that he turned and left.

I stared after him. _My beautiful one_. He would have to say that to me. My heart tried to fly out of my chest and I swallowed hard before I turned back to the others wearing a startled expression on my face.

"I think he's even smoother than you are, Edward," teased Emmett, whacking his great arm across Edward's back, almost sending him flying across the room.

Bella and Alice waved their hands in front of their faces. Their expressions said it all. I looked at Rosalie, who was still wearing a distasteful look on her face. I stared at her for a moment, shrugged and decided to ignore her. It was apparent that she was a vampire who had issues.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked finally.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like something the cat dragged in. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, but what else could I have expected when I had stayed awake for as long as I had. I had found out later that vampires never sleep. The only two who did were Jacob and Nessie and even they had held up better than me. It was weird how comfortable I was coming to be around these particular vampires. They appeared to be a very close knit family.

I pulled back the covers on the bed and crawled out of bed. I quickly dressed and headed downstairs. When I walked into the living area, I hesitated at the illusion of wide open spaces that the large, floor to ceiling, windows gave. I stared out into the gloomy rain-laden day and grimaced. Another rainy day in Forks. Esme smiled at me from where she sat on the lounge.

Jacob and Nessie were at the kitchen table, quietly talking. I looked around to see where the others were, to no avail.

"Carlisle's at the hospital and the others have gone hunting," said Esme, smiling at my curiosity.

I nodded and after seeing that Nessie and Jacob were having a moment, I walked to where Esme was and sat next to her.

"Why do you and the others have golden eyes instead of the ruby red like Felix?" I couldn't help asking.

Esme looked up at me with understanding. I bit my lip and looked away to hide the tears that had started to well up in my eyes. She had the same gentleness as my mom had had.

"We hunt animals not humans. Something in the animal's blood causes our eyes to turn golden instead of scarlet."

I didn't know if I was impressed that they chose not to kill humans or horrified that they had chosen to kill innocent animals instead. Since I didn't know what it was really like to be a vampire, I hadn't even known they had existed until now; it was hard to imagine what it was like. I thought about Felix and the decision he had made. I wondered what had made him decide on the path he had taken. I knew when the time was right I would ask him and I hoped that he would answer me.

"Really? Does that really work?"

"It's not the same as human blood, but it does help control the thirst. It doesn't remove the craving entirely."

"So, what type of animals do you feed off?"

"Oh, mountain lions, grizzly bears . . . that type of animal."

My mouth dropped open.

Esme laughed. "We have very tough skins. We can't be killed easily. Lion and bear scratches feel more like we're being tickled more than anything else."

* * *

It was lunchtime by the time I arrived home. Jacob and Nessie had dropped me off, with a promise that they would see me soon and that they would be keeping an eye on my place. It seemed they had decided I needed protection surrounding me. I saw my aunt was home and was curious about her date and how it went. I sat next to her on the couch and looked at her with an expectant look on my face. She grinned at me and then turned her head back to watch the television.

"Well, what happened?" I punched her arm lightly.

She turned back to me. "It was a very nice date."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you've got to tell me more than that. I mean, what does he look like?"

"Oh, he was the very vision of tall, dark and handsome." My aunt screwed up her face slightly. He had the most beautiful face I had ever seen . . . only he had these weird red eyes. He said it was a pigment problem."

My smile became forced. My aunt had had a date with a vampire. I knew it wasn't my vampire or any of the Volturi because they hadn't arrived yet. So who else was lurking about that none of us were aware of?

"Oh, how sad." I said, trying to cover my wariness. "So, are you going to see him again?"

"We haven't made any definite plans, but I think he may be coming around later on tonight."

My mind raced, trying to find ways to be here to have someone with me when this person came. If he was the vampire I suspected him of being, then he could kill us both within seconds. I thought of Felix and the Cullens.

"Oh well . . . that's great."

* * *

The wolves sniffed around the area, circling each other as they did. The blackest one raised his head and whined.

_I've think we've got trouble, Jake. I can smell blood. It's human. _

The reddish brown wolf trotted over to where the black one stood and lowered its nose, snuffling gently, before it raised its head.

_You're right, Sam. It's definitely human. Do you know where the source is?_

The black one shook its head.

_Hey guys, over here! _

The two wolves trotted over to the smallest one in the pack.

_What have you got, Leah?_

_Smell. _

They both snuffled and then the reddish brown wolf growled.

_Vampire. It's not a scent I recognize._

The black wolf stared at the reddish brown one.

_What about the leech who's fascinated with the new girl? Is it his scent?_

The wolf shook his head.

_No it's not him. He wouldn't do this. He's Volturi. They never break the rules if they can help it._

_So we have an unknown. Great. Tell the Cullens we need to meet._

They raised their heads when they heard howling in the distance. The black wolf turned towards the sound.

_It's Quil and Embry. They've found something._

_Let's go then. _

They both ran off and the remaining pack followed closely at their heels.


	10. Chapter 10

My disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Authors note: I would like to thank everyone who has given me such wonderful reviews and the people who have chosen to follow my story. Thank you _so_ much.**

Previously

_They raised their heads when they heard howling in the distance. The black wolf turned towards the sound._

_ It's Quil and Embry. They've found something._

_ Let's got then. _

_They both ran off and the remaining pack followed closely at their heels._

Edward stared at Jacob and Sam with wary eyes. He was startled at the news that the wolves had found a hunter's body in the woods not far from here and that there was an unknown vampire in the area, who seemed to be interested in Sienna's family. He had thought that when Bella had been human she had been a magnet for trouble, but it appeared Sienna was a lot worse. She attracted trouble without even trying. He had already arranged for Sienna's house to be watched due to fact that more Volturi were coming. It was bad enough that Felix was here.

Edward grinned inwardly at the thought of what that vampire would be going through at the moment. He remembered the battles he had with himself with Bella. His smile faded at his only regret. That had been the moment he had thought he was leaving her for her own good and it ended up being the worst thing he had ever done. He had pretty much left her defenseless against her worst enemy. Thank goodness for Jake.

"Has there been any hint that any strangers have been in your area?"

Sam shook his head.

Edward looked towards his family. "Have any of you had visitors recently? Jasper? Have Peter and Charlotte been to see you lately?"

They all shook their head.

He turned his head to Alice. "Alice, can you see anything that may help us?"

Alice gave his a frustrated glance. "I keep seeing flashes, but it's like it's from the past. I keep seeing Victoria and her newborns in my head. That doesn't make any sense at all."

Jasper rested his hand on her shoulder. "You know it will come in time. It always has."

Carlisle frowned sharply. "You don't think any of the newborns escaped that day we fought them, do you? I mean it's been twenty years. They could have learned self-control by now."

Edward shook his head. "No, I sure we got them all."

"And we know Victoria can't come back from the dead," said Seth, leaning back against the chair he was sitting on.

Emmett stretched his legs and grinned. "I wish she would. I'd love some action around here. It's been boring since our last meeting with the Volturi."

Rosalie scowled and crossed her arms, while everyone else rolled their eyes. It was Jasper who put all their thoughts into words.

"Something tells me, you're going to get it."

* * *

I rushed up to my bedroom after I had finished dinner, claiming I had homework to do. Even though it was true, I couldn't concentrate. Instead I sat on my bed and leaned so I could look out the window. Somewhere out there was a vampire, who against my will, I was falling for. I shook my head finally admitting the truth to myself. No, not falling for. It was too late for that. I had fallen.

I knew he was out there. That he was watching me, watching over me. I pulled my window open.

"Felix," I whispered softly.

I was startled when something flew out of the night towards me. I quickly moved out of the way as hands latched onto my window ledge and the form pulled itself in. The form landed on the bed, bounced off it and then straightened. It was a man who stared at me with bright red eyes and a tender smile on his face.

"You called amore mio?" _My love._

I flushed slightly red, before remembering why I had called him in.

"Felix, have you come against anyone strange? One of your kind who may be known to you?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because my aunt had a date with someone who had red eyes and who passed it off as a pigment problem."

I watched as Felix's eyes narrowed. "Well, isn't that interesting." He looked up at me. "I have an idea. How would you feel about telling your aunt I was your boyfriend?"

My face changed from curious expression to a startled one.

"Are you asking me out?" I squeaked.

His expression froze for a moment before becoming serious. "What would you say if I did?"

I fell quiet for a moment as I considered his question. I knew what I wanted to say, but . . . "If I said yes, would you try not to eat me?"

* * *

Felix stared at Sienna disbelievingly. Not because she had asked him not to kill her, but by the fact that she had ever considered him boyfriend material at all. She should be running from him in terror, although that probably wouldn't have been wise as it was set off his hunting extinct. She had even understood the fight he had with his bestial nature, just being around her. She had not made him promise not to kill her, but to just try. Felix felt the ice that had surrounded his heart melt away. She understood him.

He hadn't felt this way since . . . Maria.

Maria had only been seventeen when he had first met her. He had been with the Volturi for only ten short years when he had been sent to restore order in Southern Mexico. She had just been turned and he had not been able to kill the spirited newborn she had been. He had realized his mistake a short time later when he had given her his heart and she, in turn, had torn it to shreds. He had replaced the place where his heart had been with ice, never realizing until now, with this girl, that his heart had been there all along.

* * *

I had noticed the distant look that had come into Felix's eyes. I reached out my hand to him, hesitated and let it fall.

"Felix," I asked uncertainly, "are you all right?"

I watched as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"I'm all right."

"Bad memories?" I asked sympathetically.

I could understand that. I had enough of my own.

"No." I watched him take a deep breath and then he relentlessly stared into my eyes. "You do understand that regardless of whether we became something more, you will be changed. You will one day soon no longer be human, but like me."

I inhaled sharply. I had not expected him to say that to me, yet I knew, somewhere deep inside myself that what he said was true. I also knew that I would have to decide whether to be Volturi or something different. Still, I closed my mind to this and focused on the man in front of me.

"Can we just leave this discussion for a moment? Can we focus on the problem that may be surrounding my aunt at the moment?"

He hesitated and then nodded.

I gave a relieved sigh and then watching him carefully, reached up and pressed my lips against his cheek. My lips grew cold when I touched his icy skin. I lingered for a moment and then stepped. My eyes met his.

"Thanks," I said softly as he raised a hand to touch his cheek.

My eyes grew dreamy when he reached out the same hand that had been touching his cheek to mine. I rubbed my cheek gently against it. After a moment he lowered his hand and became serious.

"I think that by being your boyfriend it will give me entrance to your house that I would not have had otherwise."

My heart dropped slightly as I realized he only meant to be my boyfriend as part of a plan.

"No, it may have started out as being just part of my plan, but it's now something more," he said, as if he had read my mind. As if sensing my disbelief he looked away and then looked at me again. "Would you mind if I did something, something I've never done with another living human."

All I could do was nod silently.

My pulse became more rapid as I watched him come closer towards me. Watched as he caressed my face, before tilting my chin towards him. I saw his head lower and then felt as his chilled lips lightly brushed mine. I closed my eyes and savored the brief contact. I was disappointed when his lips left mine and I slowly opened my eyes and gazed up at him helplessly.

He eyed me thoughtfully. "That was . . . different. Way better than I ever expected. Or maybe it's because it's you."

I couldn't resist laughing. He sounded so surprised. "I'm glad you approved. Feel free to try that again anytime."

His red eyes flamed and then he tilted his head, as if considering what I had said. "I might just do that."

"Anyway, what's your plan?" I walked over to my bed and sat down, before looking up at him.

"I think it's important you have me close. This guy might back off if he knows he's dealing with Volturi."

"What if he wonders why you're hanging about with a human? Presumably he knows that's not normal."

"He'll just think I'm lulling you into a false sense of security before killing you."

I considered that and could see the truth in what he was saying. It would be exactly like that. I smiled at him brightly. "Perfect. So, how are we going to do this? Are you just going to knock on the door and say you were in the area and thought you'd drop in or do you have another plan in mind?"

"Hang on a moment."

I watched as he went to the window and called out, "Edward, Emmett, could you come in for a moment?"

My eyes grew wide when he stepped back and two of my classmates jumped through the same window Felix had, narrowly missing where I was sitting.

My head spun from Edward to Emmett. "You're watching my place?"

"Yes. We think it's best . . . in the circumstances," said Edward, flicking a glance toward Felix.

I glared at him. "Leave Felix alone. He hasn't killed me yet and I know he won't. Anyway, we have more important things to worry about."

"That's true." Edward turned his head to Felix. "You wouldn't happen to know if your comrades have arrived yet. Or of any other of our kind who may be in the area?"

"Funny you should bring that up," said Felix calmly, "but before I get into that, perhaps you could answer a question for me. Do you know of any medical reason why a person would have red eyes exactly like us?"

"Not really. I mean none that are exactly like ours. Why?"

"Because my aunt had a date with a man who has the exact same eyes as Felix," I answered.

"Well that would explain the body we found in the woods," said Emmett, smirking at the posters of a popular movie star that I had plastered all over my bedroom walls.

"What body?" I asked, startled out of the sarcastic comment I was about to inflict on Emmett about the look he had given my posters. I looked at Felix.

"It wasn't me," said Felix defensively.

I rolled my eyes and blew a kiss at him. "I _know_ it wasn't you, silly."

I watched as Felix's eyes lightened and a slight smile crossed his face. I realized something about Felix at that moment. He was very serious, as if a part of him was hidden away, to afraid to be seen. I grinned when I realized I was bringing the best out of him. That I was making him realized that he could have more than what he had at the moment.

"A body of a hunter was found not far from here. Not too far from the reservation. Jacob and Sam's pack are trying to trace the scent. They lost it at the cliffs. Seems the vampire enjoys cliff diving as much as they do," said Edward, his eyes flicking between me and Felix uncertainly.

I decided to clear up the confusion. I stood up and walked over to Felix, where he stood not too far from my desk and wrapped my arms around him and then smiled at the other two. I moved closer to him when he wrapped his arms around me. The chill from his body froze mine, but it was worth it when he kissed the top of my head, while inhaling my scent.

I looked at the others. "Just in case you didn't know, I'm with Felix. You see, against all odds, I've fallen in love . . . with him." I looked up at Felix and a watery smile crossed my face. "With you."


	11. Chapter 11

My disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the Characters

Previously

_The chill from his body froze mine, but it was worth it when he kissed the top of my head, while inhaling my scent._

_I looked at the others. "Just in case you didn't know, I'm with Felix. You see, against all odds, I've fallen in love . . . with him." I looked up at Felix and a watery smile crossed my face. "With you."_

Felix felt what remained of his tear ducts burn. If he could have cried he would have. As it was he swallowed hard and tightened his arms slightly. Sienna had a way of disarming him. She made him feel as if he was more human than monster. He knew that he was Volturi and that wouldn't change nor would the fact that he would continue to feed off humans, but she loved him in spite of that. He looked at the other two with wonder.

He could see their skepticism, but he knew, no matter what, he would never allow anyone to separate them. He had found his mate. He wasn't ever going to let her go. Even though her human scent made his throat burn, he knew to kill her would be like killing himself. He had never been one for masochism. He left that for others.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" said Edward, so fast and soft that Felix knew that he was the only one who was meant to have heard what had just been said.

Felix just nodded, his face growing severe.

Edward nodded and returned to the matter at hand. "Okay so we have quite a situation developing. We have an unknown vampire and more Volturi descending on us."

"I was thinking that the most fun I had was twenty years ago," chuckled Emmett. "This is a lot more mysterious. We knew what was coming back then. Now we have several things happening at once." He looked at Edward. "And here you were thinking that Bella attracted the most danger to herself when she was human. At least she had the sense not to fall for a Volturi."

* * *

I felt my hackles rise at that and I arched a brow at Emmett. "Excuse me. I really don't think you should be saying that about me when you have a psychopathic blonde who has major issues for a wife."

Emmett laughed outright. "Touché. My Rosalie does have her moods, doesn't she?"

I rolled my eyes at that while squeezing Felix's ice cold hands. "Okay, so what's the game plan?"

"You know you can't be let alone," said Felix softly, "I won't take any chances with losing you."

"I know." I looked at the others. "I think I'm covered at school. This vampire's too old and I have these guys there."

"I'll be here keeping an eye on you at night."

I bit my lip. "What about my aunt? She's the one that's dating a vampire."

Everyone laughed. "So are you," teased Emmett.

Edward gave Emmett a look and then said, "Don't worry about it. We can take turns watching out for her if she goes out and when she's at work. In fact, that may be the first place to start. If we can see this guy she's fascinated with then maybe we would know what we were up against. As much as it pains me to say this, the reinforcements Aro's sending can help as well."

Felix smiled slightly. "That's a new one, isn't it? The Volturi and the Cullens working together."

"It's all for a common purpose, isn't it? We don't want Sienna to die or for us to be exposed to humans."

"Don't forget we have Alice as well. She likes you as much as she does Bella. She'll be watching for signs of danger," added Emmett, looking at me.

"And we have the packs," mused Edward, "They would want to be part of this. Especially since the body of the hunter was found on their turf."

I looked at the others confusedly. It seemed an awful lot of trouble for just one vampire. "Why do we need so many people watching out for just the two of us?"

I saw Edward give me a quick glance, before turning his gaze on Felix. "Alice keeps seeing newborns."

"Newborns? What are newborns?" I asked, flicking my gaze to Felix.

"A newborn is a newly changed vampire. It is a vampire who has little control and who's first priority is to satisfy its thirst," said Felix, watching my eyes carefully.

My mind dwelled on that for awhile. There was a lot I didn't know about the vampire world and although I couldn't help feeling a bit disturbed I had always know that they drank blood. It also made me feel a little sick inside when I thought of the people who would have lost a loved one. It sounded like these – newborn, killed indiscriminately. I looked at Felix.

"Is this what you want to turn me into?"

"This is what you _will_ be turned into. Don't worry, I will be with you and will teach you about control. The lack of control doesn't last as long as you are taught well. We teach it as soon as possible so it lessens the risk of us being exposed. It means instant death to any newborn who comes close to exposing us to humans. The Volturi don't give second chances."

I swallowed and saw Edward give Felix a grim look. "You should give her a choice, Felix. She may not want to be changed. She may just want to live out her human life. Bella was changed, not only to save her life, but because she had always wanted to be."

"Is that what you want? Do you want to remain human?" Felix asked me bluntly.

I pulled myself free of Felix and walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window. I knew whatever decision I made would alter my life dramatically. I thought about growing old when Felix would remain forever young. I thought about dying and leaving Felix alone forever. I saw him closing in on himself again when he had only just started opening up. I thought about being with him forever. Even with the thought of having to drink blood, nothing could compete against the thought of being with him forever.

I knew I had made my decision and I also knew that once I said the words there would be no going back. I spun around to face Felix and the others.

"No. I want to be like you. I want to be with you, wherever you are, forever."

Before I knew what had happened I was in Felix's arms and he was spinning me around the room. When he stopped, he looked down at me and lowered his head so his chilled lips brushed mine.

"Good."

* * *

I walked into English on Monday morning, frustrated beyond belief. After waiting all weekend for Aunt Susan's mysterious stranger to show up, he hadn't. Felix and the others thought it was because he would have known they were in the area. For some reason, known only to the unknown vampire, he was staying away from other vampires in the area. Everyone agreed that that was suspicious as generally nomads sought out other vampires in their locality.

I walked past my usual seat at the front and chose the seat next to Bella. She had arrived there only a few minutes before I had. I smiled at her and then frowned at the stunned expression on her face. She was staring straight ahead at a new girl who had just walked in. The new girl only looked like she was fourteen. I heard Edward hiss. My eyes widened when I saw the new girl give me a knowing glance.

"Jane," hissed Bella, giving the girl a heated stare.

I looked back at the girl who had walked down the aisle and sat at the desk beside Edward.

"Slumming a bit, aren't you, Jane?" I heard Edward say out the corner of his mouth.

She gave me a look before turning back to falsely smile at Edward. "Got to look after our investment. My master really wants this girl," she hissed at him.

"Have you spoken to Felix lately?" asked Edward, while watching out for the English teacher.

"Oh yes. He really has a case on her." She gave me a disparaging look. "Can't see why myself."

I felt myself grow tense at the insult. My temper flared. "Who is this piece of work?" I asked Bella.

"She's Jane, of the Volturi."

I looked at her closely and was surprised I didn't see it earlier. She had the same unattainable beauty as the others and had similar colored eyes as Heidi. I knew know that what Heidi had been wearing were contact lenses. It had distorted her true eye color.

"What . . . are you jealous that he chose a puny human over you?" I asked Jane quietly. Something gave me the feeling that that was what was bothering her. I knew I was right when her eyes flared in rage.

"Don't even try it, Jane," warned Bella. "I'm shielding everyone in this room, especially Sienna."

I looked at Bella and then at Jane, who had crossed her arms angrily and stared straight ahead.

"Are you sure you can even cope being here Jane, with so many humans about?" asked Edward cautiously.

"Don't act so concerned," said Jane indifferently, "I'm holding my breath, just like you do. Your precious humans will be fine. I know better than to break the secrecy rule."

They all fell quiet when as the teacher started his class and I doodled in my notebook, wondering what Bella had meant by shielding. Why would I need to be shield? Suddenly, the answer came to me. She had powers of her own. What kind of powers? I mulled over that for a moment and a chill came over me. Pain. I knew she could inflict pain. The same way I knew Felix had been a vampire just after I had met him and that Demetri had been a tracker.

I slumped into my chair. I sat up when I realized that the pain she inflicted was mental. She used your mind against you. She had the ability to make you feel pain even though you weren't actually being hurt. I grinned happily. I could combat this. If she tried anything, all I had to do was remember that the pain wasn't real.

* * *

Demetri stared at Felix in disbelief. He could still hear the words that his friend had told him, Jane and the others. Felix, the ice hearted, had fallen for a human. The same human he had wanted to feed on in Volterra. How had this human melted the ice? The last time he had seen Felix, all his friend had wanted to do was to drink the girl's blood and now… Demetri shook his head. It appeared that even vampires weren't immune to falling in love.

"So she feels the same way?" asked Demetri skeptically.

Felix smiled and nodded. "She does and she's even said she's willing to change."

"And she knows that you are going to remain Volturi and everything?"

"Yes, and she loves me anyway."

"Wow. No wonder Jane's annoyed."

Felix stared bemusedly at his friend. "Why are you mentioning Jane? What has she got to do with anything?"

Demetri shook his head. "You didn't even know."

"Know what?" Felix sighed. "Demetri, you're not making any sense."

"Felix. Jane has had a thing for you for years. Ever since you first joined us. It almost broke her heart when you fell for Maria, but she thought after what had happened with her, she would have her chance. She's been putting out signals for ages. You haven't even noticed."

Felix stared at Demetri for a while before he grunted and rubbed his neck. "Well, this is going to be difficult isn't it?" He looked at his friend anxiously. "You don't think she'll hurt Sienna, do you?"

Demetri shook his head and laughed. "You truly are a hopeless case. I hope I _never _fall in love, if this is what it does to you."

Felix smiled knowingly at his friend. "Your time will come. When you least suspect some girl is going to come along and you'll be just like me."

"God forbid."


	12. Chapter 12

My Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the characters from it.

Previously

_Demetri shook his head and laughed. "You truly are a hopeless case. I hope I never fall in love, if this is what it does to you."_

_Felix smiled knowingly at his friend. "Your time will come. When you least suspect some girl is going to come along and you'll be just like me."_

_"God forbid."_

"So that's what's going on," finished Edward, moving his hand to rub the nape of his neck.

Carlisle stared at Edward, his face showing no expression, although Edward could hear every word he was thinking.

"I know. It just seems a little too much for Aro to be so possessive over one human that he'd inflict school on Jane. As if we don't have enough going on without being worried that Jane will snap and kill a classroom of students."

"You and the others would be there to stop her though," said Esme softly. "And I'm sure Bella would have no trouble shielding the whole school. She had twenty years to perfect her skill."

Bella smiled. "I'm sure I could cope."

"That's my Bella," said Edward proudly.

Rosalie snorted.

Jacob, who, was standing close to her, moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Still jealous after all these years. Get over it already." He moved out of the way to avoid being clobbered.

"Don't forget we have Alice as well," murmured Jasper. "She'd be able to see if anything bad was going to happen."

Alice smiled at Jasper sweetly.

"I think you raised a really valid point, Carlisle," muttered Edward. "Why would he want her so bad? I mean, I know she's gifted, but he's going after her the same way he went after us. He's . . . obsessive."

"And what about this vampire who's roaming around Forks that no one seems to be able to find," muttered Jacob, sitting down beside Renesmee. "Not to mention that he doesn't seem to be hiding his kills the way the others did. It's almost as if he wants to be exposed."

"No, I think you're wrong. I don't think he wants himself exposed," said Jasper slowly. "He's wants the Volturi to be exposed. This trouble has only since Felix and the others arrived in the area."

"Okay, so if we believe that that is the connection, what about the fact that they approached Sienna's aunt?" mused Edward.

"That's the connection," said Carlisle cryptically. The others stared at him baffled. "What do the Volturi, Sienna and Sienna's aunt all have in common?"

"You think it's Felix? You think he's the common thread?"

Carlisle nodded. "You think about it. This vampire seems to be showing an extreme interest in anything to do with him. I think this vampire went after Sienna's aunt because he discovered Felix was interested in Sienna."

"But that means that Felix was followed here."

Alice hissed, her eyes becoming unfocussed. The others waited her out. They knew not too disturbed her when she was like this. Several moments later they all stared at her and Edward drew in a deep breath. He stared at her in horror.

"Newborns?" said Edward hoarsely.

Alice shook her head. "Newborns . . . but not newborns. They are too well trained for that." She screwed up her face. "The visions I see are incomplete. Like there's so much more I should be seeing, but aren't. It's frustrating."

"Maybe Sienna can help. She has a way of . . . knowing things," said Bella softly.

'No, don't disturb her. She has enough going on at the moment," said Esme sternly. "You need to remember that she is still human."

"Not for much longer," murmured Alice easily. She snorted when she noticed everyone looking at her. "Oh, come on everyone, it's only a matter of time. She's decided that herself."

"Yeah, more fool her," said Jacob dryly, staring at Bella. "What's with you human females that you can't wait to become bloodsucking leeches?"

Bella stared up at her husband lovingly, "We just have good taste in our men and want more than one lifetime with them."

"She always uses that excuse," moaned Jacob, grinning down at Renesmee.

"It's a great excuse," said Renesmee, grinning back at her husband.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework when I heard a knock on my bedroom window. I smiled when I saw it was Felix. I jumped of my chair and rushed over to the window to let him in. Once he was inside I launched myself into his arms and smiled as he wrapped his arms about me, pulling me into the coolness of his body. As usual, he lowered his head and inhaled deeply.

"I've missed you," he murmured against my hair.

"What have you been doing today?" I asked, rubbing my cheek against his masculine chest. He made a sound that made me think of a cat purring. I smiled smugly.

"Not much. Just trying to keep Demetri out of trouble. He keeps saying the most annoying things."

"Oh, like what?"

I watched as Felix grimaced. I smiled. I could tell he didn't really want to tell me. I let it go.

"It's okay, Felix. You don't have to tell me. Not if it makes you comfortable."

I laughed against his chest when I felt him relax.

"It's quite funny really. He thinks Jane has a thing for me."

I smiled briefly and relaxed. "Oh, is that all. I already knew about that."

Felix sighed. "Of course you did."

I lifted my head to look up at his face. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" I watched as he grimaced and laughed. "Oh, poor Jane. No wonder she's pissed at me."

I felt has Felix stiffened. "She hasn't done anything to hurt you, has she?"

"No, of course not.

"Good."

I sighed and relaxed even further against his chest. I always felt I had come home whenever I was with Felix. Despite our beginnings, I knew my life wouldn't have felt as good as it did now despite the uncertainty. I could tell that Felix felt the same way.

"Have you discovered anything more about the vampire my aunt saw?"

"No. He seems to have disappeared."

Reluctantly I pulled myself out of his arms. I walked across to the window and peered out. I turned back to face Felix. "My aunt hasn't seen him either. It's almost like the vampire was trying to find out information about our family more than anything else."

"What makes you say that?"

"My aunt told me today that he asked a lot of questions about her, my parents and me. Particularly regarding our trip to Italy and my parent's death. I have a feeling that somehow we crossed paths."

I watched Felix frown and as he started pacing the floors of my room. "I have the feeling that the reason you crossed paths is because someone was watching our stronghold in Volterra. I think they saw you and your family go in, but didn't expect to see you come out alive. If that is true than it means that they would have been curious." He looked up at him. "The vampire followed you because of us. We led them here, sorry correction, I led him here."

I walked across the room, put my hands on his face and pulled it down so my lips could meet his. After a moment, I pulled away. "I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

Felix sighed and hugged me tight.

"Can't . . . breathe." I squeaked. He quickly released me.

"Okay, so we know this started in Volterra," he mused out loud. "So, I need to remember who visited the city before you came."

"Can you think of anyone?"

"No right now, but hopefully it will come to me."

* * *

In the woods, not far from where the Cullen's home was, stood a man who was sitting under a tree, leaning against the trunk. The spindly leaves offered him some protection from the soft rain that was falling. He sighed and looked at his watch again. She was supposed to be here. His head shot up at the sound of the ground being disturbed. In a flash, he was on his feet recognizing the sound and the scent that preceded it. She was here.

The woman came out of nowhere and halted abruptly before the man. She stared at him a moment before running her hand down the side of his face. He leaned into the caress. He straightened and his scarlet red eyes met her ruby ones.

"So, is everything going as planned?" asked the woman seriously.

"Yes, the aunt is falling under my spell and the Cullens and the Volturi are falling all over each other trying to find out who I am. They are very distracted."

"Is Felix similarly distracted?" she hissed.

"Yes. He is very much infatuated with the human girl."

The woman turned her head to hide her displeasure of that statement. She would have ripped the man apart if it hadn't been for her need of him. She turned back and smiled tightly.

"He won't be for much longer. Not once I'm finished with the human. How dare he attach himself to a . . . a human? He's mine!"

The man stared at her. He knew that she was only using him but it suited his purposes. It didn't worry him though. He got to be near her. She who created him. He owed her his loyalty, but nothing more. He watched her as she plotted and schemed. He knew she wasn't worried if Alice Cullen saw her decisions because the Cullen witch had no idea who was making them. He wasn't surprised when a moment later her gaze focused.

"I think you should visit the human's aunt again and . . ." the woman's voice faded to a whisper as she outlined her plan.

The man smiled wolfishly. The woman always had the most vindictive plans. It made his life quite exciting. After a few minutes the woman left again. He knew she had to get back to the others. They would wonder where she was. He sniffed the air and knew danger was coming. He took off running and once he knew he was safe he inhaled again. This time he smiled. There was prey in the area.

He let himself go into hunt mode. He wasn't worried about the secrecy code because he suspected, incorrectly, that the Volturi would be blamed. He ran faster until he came across what he was hunting. The family hiking didn't have a chance. They didn't even see what was coming. As he was draining the blood from the teenage daughter, he thought about leaving her to become like him and then decided against it. He knew the woman wouldn't be pleased and he wasn't ready to die yet.

When he was finished, he dropped the girl's body and left the bodies where they were for anyone to find and disappeared without a trace.


	13. Chapter 13

My disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the characters.

**Authors note: I know a lot of you think that Jane is the villian, but I'm afraid not. I wouldn't make it that easy. I've started dropping hints and some of you may be able to figure it out now, but what my villianess has planned may surprise you. Please keep reading.**

Previously

_He knew the woman wouldn't be pleased and he wasn't ready to die yet._

_When he was finished, he dropped the girl's body and left the bodies where they were for anyone to find and disappeared without a trace._

The wolves howled in protest at the sight of innocent humans, who had been slain by their enemies – the vampire. The coppery sweet smell of blood clung to the air and bugs were already making their homes on the human bodies.

Sam's face looked up at Edward's angrily. _What is going on here? Your kind may be a pain in our rear, but they've always honored your request to not kill in our locality. This was left here for us to find purposely._

Edward ran a hand over the nape of his neck. "I know. I think this is the work of our mysterious vampire. The one we haven't been able to trace."

Jacob nuzzled his nose into Edward's hand. _Do you think that the fact that we can't smell him or track him means that he has a gift similar to Victoria's?_

Edward looked down at Jacob. "That must be it. We have never had any trouble in tracing any of our kind before."

Jasper looked from Edward to Sam and then to Felix, who had been visiting them. "I think we need Sienna."

Felix's red eyes glared at him. He didn't need her to see this. It would remind her too much of the family she had only just recently lost. Japer raised his hand.

"Before you say no, hear me out. Sienna has the gift of knowing. She would know instinctively which way the vampire went. We can use her to trace the vampire."

"Oh, that's a great idea," said Felix sarcastically. "Only problem is, what happens if we come across the unexpected? She's still human, which means she's extremely fragile. I won't risk her life like that."

The other wolves, who had left the bodies and had gathered around their small group, moved their heads from side to side at the exchange. They were clearly confused.

"Sienna is his mate," explained Jasper.

Some of the wolves' mouths dropped open. They couldn't believe that a Volturi could have a human mate.

"I know. It's a little bizarre, but nevertheless true," said Edward, smiling slightly.

Jasper laid an arm on Felix's arm. "We _need_ her. If there was any other way, we would take it. This has gone on too long as it is and we still don't know why he's tied up with Sienna's aunt, but we suspect . . ." his voice trailed off.

"That it has something to do with me," Felix finished for him. He ran his hand through his head. "I suspect the same thing." He sighed. "Okay, I'll get Sienna, but I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Edward grinned. "Of course not."

* * *

I was a little worried when I saw the concerned looked on Felix's face when he came through my bedroom window. I rushed to him, hugged him and stepped away when I felt the tension running through his body. I stared up into his scarlet eyes.

"What is it? What's happened?"

He reached his hands and cupped my face, before gently brushing a kiss against my lips. It felt like he was preparing me for something.

"We found bodies in the woods."

My stomach rolled and my breathing sped up. "Oh no. The vampire?"

Felix nodded. "The others have asked for your help."

My mouth dropped open. "Mine? Why?"

"They think you may be able to help. You seem to have a gift of knowing things that normal people don't."

I considered that for a moment and then nodded my head. I guessed that was true. I frowned.

"I still don't understand why you need _my_ help."

"We suspect the vampire we're looking for has a gift of his own. He can cloak his scent and cover his trial."

I turned and paced the room several times as the horrible possibilities occurred to me. That would mean the vampire could pretty much come and go as he pleased and the protection outside meant nothing. He was able to get passed them without giving himself away. My face paled. I rushed back to Felix and threw myself in his arms. I relaxed when I felt his arms surround me gently.

"Okay, I said finally. "If I can help, I will. We need to stop this guy, before he hurts the only family I have left."

* * *

I leaned over and lost what I had eaten for breakfast into a bush. I had just seen the bodies and it hadn't been pleasant. The family's throats had been torn out. Blood still stained the ground. I had never expected to see such a horrible sight. I tried to push from my mind my own family's fate. I couldn't change anything and I didn't want it to affect the way I felt about Felix, no that anything could.

Felix held my hair back from my face with one hand, and rubbed my back gently with the other. He turned his head and glared at the others.

"Happy," he snarled. "My mate is heaving her guts out because you wanted her to see _this_."

"She won't care once she's one of us," drawled Jane spitefully. "Truth is, she needs to harden up."

"Stop being a bit… er, brat, Jane," warned Bella, flicking a glance towards Esme. Bella went wherever Jane did when there were humans about.

I smiled a little knowing that most of Jane's frustration was that she couldn't use her gift properly because of Bella. I straightened and used the cuff of my shirt to wipe my mouth. I could do nothing about the vile taste in my mouth. I smiled up at Felix and then became serious as I tried to do what they wanted me to do. I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings. I tried to find a nuance of something that shouldn't belong.

My feet moved and I moved in the direction I knew I had to. I wasn't tracking the person as Demetri did. It was more a knowing that I had to go in that direction. I heard the others following me. I felt Felix's hand at the centre of my back, guiding me if was about to walk into a tree or something. We walked for about an hour and then I stopped.

"He met with another here," I said opening my eyes.

We were still in the forest and not far from the Cullen's house. The others behind me gasped.

"There are others?" asked Esme softly.

I nodded. "At least one."

My head started spinning and my legs gave out from under me. The last thing I felt before I lost consciousness was Felix's arms coming about me.

* * *

Felix growled at everyone around him, pulling Sienna closer to his chest. "Are you happy now?" he hissed. "You've made her weak. As I keep trying to tell you, she is only human."

"So do something about that," retorted Jane bitterly.

Felix glared at Jane. "Not until she is ready." It was the first time he had gone head to head with Jane and he would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant protecting Sienna.

* * *

From some distance away, the woman could just make out the group that was hovering in the place where she had meet with her colleague only a day ago. That they had found the spot made her stare with amazement. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she stared at the girl in Felix's arms. The human – the pitiful human had led them there. The human had endangered her plans. The sooner she got rid of her, the better.

She smiled remorselessly at Jane, who she could see hated the human girl as much as she did. It appeared that she was not the only one who was in love with Felix, but only she would have him. She stood up and from the great height of the tree she was standing on jumped and ran back as fast as she could to her base camp. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw what was standing before her. Her plan was slowly falling into place. It would only be a matter of time before she had everything she had only just recently started dreaming of.

* * *

Jasper walked around the ground and knelt as he did at the other scene. There was something about this that was bothering him. Something he felt he should know. He looked at Felix and knew he felt the same way. Alice stared at him in concern. He knew that she was concerned that she hadn't seen anything yet other than newborns.

He knew a lot about newborns having been one himself, and then training them. He had trained his family and the wolves in how to fight them over twenty years ago when Bella had been under threat. Alice walked over to him and put ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at her.

"I feel connected to this Alice. I don't know why, but I feel connected. It's driving me crazy."

"It's only because I keep seeing newborns."

The others had surrounded them by now and were listening intently.

He shook his head. "No, it's more than that. Something about all this feels strategically planned. Like all this is just one small part of major battle plan."

Alice stared at him. "Really? Is that why I keep seeing fighting? Maybe it not the past I'm seeing at all, but a possibility of the future."

Jasper smiled slightly. "Only a possibility?"

Alice shrugged. "You know nothing is guaranteed."

* * *

Emmett stood in the woods, just opposite the shop Sienna's aunt worked at, staring disgruntled at the building in front of him. He wished he was where the action really was, but it was his turn to pull guard duty. Not that there was anything to see. There had been no sign of trouble. He looked down when he heard his cell phone ring and quickly retrieved it from his pocket. As he was doing this, he missed the blur that was racing across the street and into the shop.

"Yo, what's up?"

He listened for a moment as Edward filled him in with what they had discovered. His jaw dropped in disbelief. "You're kidding me. He can cloak his presence."

He listened a little more, staring across at the shop.

"More than one? What's going on around here Edward? What mess have we walked into this time? Rose is going to have a conniption. You know how difficult she's being already."

His brother's voice faded as a more urgent voice commanded his attention. "Look, bro, gotta go. I think I've got trouble."

Emmett hung up and raced across the street and into the shop. He ignored the sight of the wares on sale and ran towards the sound of a woman screaming in terrible pain. His eyes widened in horror when he across the source of the noise. In the back office, Sienna's aunt was writhing in agony on the ground. That wasn't the worst though. The worst was that she had bite marks all over her arms and neck. Distracted by the sight, he never noticed the vampire racing toward him and, who, with tremendous force, pushed him into the boxes on the other side of him.

His head and body made a major dent when it connected with the wall. By the time he had removed himself from the rubble, the vampire had gone. Emmett stared grimly down at the human he was supposed to be guarding and reached for his cell phone, which was luckily still intact.

"Our friend got to Sienna's aunt." He listened for a moment. "No, she's still alive, but he bit her." He moved the phone away from his ear as his brother shouted in his ear. "Yeah, I know. Listen. I'm bringing her home." With that, he ended the call and picked the woman up in his huge muscular arms and took off before there was more trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

My disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the characters.

_Previously_

_"Our friend got to Sienna's aunt." He listened for a moment. "No, she's still alive, but he bit her." He moved the phone away from his ear as his brother shouted in his ear. "Yeah, I know. Listen. I'm bringing her home." With that, he ended the call and picked the woman up in his huge muscular arms and took off before there was more trouble._

I walked back along the trail in the woods to the Cullens. For some reason they were looking at me sadly. It was obvious they were keeping something from me. Felix held my hand. Only my leather glove protected me from his freezing grip. I moved closer to his side, burrowing my shoulder into his side and felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. It was comforting and I had the feeling I was going to need it.

The hair on my neck rose as I heard the painful screaming coming from inside. The Cullens moved faster and Felix ended up picking me up and carrying me to the house using some kind of super speed. Luckily I had already lost most of my breakfast earlier so it didn't matter. Felix put me down once we got to the door. The screams had become louder. Edward went in first and the rest of us followed.

Suddenly I discovered what they had been hiding from me. My Aunt Susan was writhing in pain on a hospital table. I ran to her side and tried to clutch her hand, but Felix wouldn't let me. His red eyes gleamed in anger.

"What's going on? What's happening to her?" I asked with an alarmed voice.

"She's changing," whispered Bella, coming to my side. "She's changing into one of us."

I stared at her in horror. "Changing into one of you? That was supposed to happen to me, not her." I still as a thought occurred to me. "The vampire . . . he got to her, didn't he? You couldn't protect her because he was cloaked."

Edward nodded.

Emmett's face wore such a look of defeat it touched my heart. I couldn't bear to make him feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. It was something that just happened.

"Emmett," I said softly. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped this. I'm glad you were there. Imagine if you hadn't been. He would have taken her, or left her there for anyone to find."

Another scream distracted me from my thoughts. It was only as I looked at her again that I realized that I had just lost the last member of my family to vampires. I collapsed where I stood. I was completely alone now. I had no other family I could stay with.

"I'm alone," I whispered, forgetting everyone would be able to hear me. "What am I going to do now? Where am I going to go now?"

I heard gasps of shock as everyone realized I had lost everything.

"Oh my God," said Bella softly, "She will have nowhere to stay. The authorities will never let her stay on her own."

"She can't go to school, either," whispered Alice. "They would wonder where her aunt had gone to."

A lost feeling came over me as I realized I didn't belong anywhere. I stared up at Felix. There was one place I belonged. It was the only place I had left.

"Why has this happened, Felix?" I asked. "I'm not talking about Volterra, but here and now. It's almost as if someone's out to destroy my life."

* * *

A few miles away from the Cullen house, the woman waited for her comrade. Her face grew grim when she saw he was empty handed. She walked out to meet him.

"Well, where is she?"

"I got interrupted. One of the Cullens was watching the shop. I'm lucky I got out of there without being caught."

The woman ran her hand through her thick black hair and stared at him. "That ruined the delicious plan I had. Imagine the human girl coming home and finding her newborn aunt in the house, just dying to kill her. Of course after the aunt had, I would have had you destroy the aunt. After all, you are experienced that way." She shrugged. "Never mind. Just tell me my other pawn is in place."

"Yes she is. She arrived in Italy yesterday.'

"Good. At least that part of the plan is going ahead well."

* * *

After two days of my aunt's screaming I was ready to scream myself. Bella and the others kept reassuring me that it would be over soon, but it would be best if I stayed on Jacob's reservation for awhile until my aunt was under control after becoming a newborn. I sighed wearily. I was tired of being someone's problem. I thought if I was changed now I wouldn't be anyone else's problem, but Felix's.

Alice's eyes widened and then flicked in my direction. I glared at her, forcibly reminding her that it was my decision. After all, I didn't have any family members who would miss me if I disappeared.

"It's my decision, Alice." I knew she had seen my decision.

Edward's head shot up and he hissed. "This is not something you want to rush into Sienna."

I stared at him sadly. "What do I have to wait for, Edward? My aunt is about to become like you and it's not like I have a bunch of other relatives I can go and stay with. Besides, I want to be with Felix and I know how hard it is for him to be around me as I am. You should be able to sympathize with that. Bella was like that with you."

Edward fell silent after that.

"All I ask is that you look after my aunt if this goes badly."

I watched as the others surrounded me. Only Jasper remained at my aunt's side.

"I'm going to Felix." I said finally.

* * *

"Let's change her now and then get out here," hiss Jane. "After all she has nothing now."

Felix stared at Jane through narrowed eyes. "I will change her when she is ready, Jane and not before."

They stood in the shadows in the woods. The day had been too bright for them to go out into direct sunlight. A human was about and all three of them were hungry. They had yet to pick up the scent of who it was. They all started to track the sound of movement. They came to a sudden halt when they all saw who it was.

* * *

Scarlet eyes glowed in the shadows in front of me. I knew I should run – that once again I was in terrible danger, but those eyes froze me in place. I knew that whatever was out there was not human and wanted my blood. I could almost see his nostrils flare as he took in my scent. I knew it was male. I had felt him tracking me for some time. He was marking me. _Dibs_ came a whisper on the breeze that tugged at my long auburn hair. I knew that as long as I remained in the sunlight, I was safe.

But I didn't want to be safe so I walked out of the sunlight and into the darkness of the bushes in front of me. Felix was there before I could blink. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. When I pulled away from him, I gave him a determined glance.

"Bite me." I demanded.

Felix stared at me for a moment. "Are you sure?"

I kissed him again. "Yes. When you have, take me to the Cullen's. They are waiting for us."

"They know?"

"Yes."

"And they didn't try and stop you?" asked Demetri, who had come up beside us.

"No. I told them it was my decision. They respected that."

I glanced at Felix uncertainly. "You still want me, don't you?

"Yes," he hissed.

* * *

Felix stared down at Sienna and inhaled the scent of her blood. He wanted her blood so bad, but he didn't want to kill her. He knew the scent of her blood would drive the others crazy. He did what he had to do.

"Hold your breath," he said, glaring at the others as he did. "I do not want you attacking me or her when you smell her blood."

Jane sneered and Demetri nodded.

Felix glared at Jane. "She's mine Jane, however much you don't like it. You also know our orders."

He noticed Sienna study him for a moment and then she smiled and raised a hand to his cheek.

"I love you, Felix. I know you will do what you have to do and keep me alive," she said softly.

Felix swallowed hard. Sienna had such faith in him and he couldn't let her down. He wouldn't be able to live without her anyway. After he had made sure that the others were holding their breath, he moved her hair back. He undid the shirt she was wearing so he had access to the area above her heart. It was one of the best places to be able to have his venom spread quickly.

"This is going to hurt," he warned her.

Sienna nodded and then closed her eyes.

Felix brushed her lips one last time and then with a rapid movement bit down on her neck. The blood that gushed into mouth almost distracted him from his purpose. The flavor was almost too sweet. He moved his mouth from her neck and moved it down to the flesh above her heart region and bit down again. This time it was too much. He started drinking. It was only when a powerful force hit him from the side and away from Sienna that he realized how close he had come to almost killing her.

He looked into Demetri's face.

"You would hate yourself if you killed her, my friend," said Demetri, smiling slightly.

Felix let out a shaky breath. "That I would." He gave Demetri a thankful glance. "Thanks Demetri."

It was the cry of pain coming from Sienna that brought him back. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. The scent of blood that hung in the air was too much for Jane and she took off into the bushes. He felt Sienna start to writhe and he felt a burning sensation sting his eyes. If he could have cried he would have. She was about to suffer so much because of him. Until this moment he didn't believe he could love a woman as much as he did Sienna.

"Come on, Felix, we need to get her to the Cullens. It's probably the best place for her right now."

Felix nodded at Demetri, lifted Sienna into his arms and with the speed of his kind, raced off to the Cullens.


	15. Chapter 15

My disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the Twilight Characters

_Previously_

_She was about to suffer so much because of him. Until this moment he didn't believe he could love a woman as much as he did Sienna._

_"Come on, Felix, we need to get her to the Cullens. It's probably the best place for her right now."_

_Felix nodded at Demetri, lifted Sienna into his arms and with the speed of his kind, raced off to the Cullens._

I moved trying to escape from fire that was burning through my neck and my heart region. Even though I was almost beyond reason with the pain, I refuse to make a sound. I had seen my aunt screaming in pain and I had also seen how it had distressed the Cullens, particularly Carlisle. I writhed while the fire seemed to spread from my neck down my right arm, my chest and down to my very toes. It was an insidious pain at first, one that seemed to creep up on me.

I clamped my mouth shut as a scream rose in my throat. I heard voices whispering to me, telling me it was all right to scream if I wanted. I shook my head frantically and clamped my mouth down even tighter. I tried to still my body movements as well. I felt someone brush a kiss against my forehead. A voice that kept telling me he was sorry and that it would be over soon. I knew I was burning internally and that even water would be able to stop the fire.

Hours after hours the pain kept up. Slowly I lost all track of time and most of my sanity, but still I refused to scream. For him and for them.

* * *

Felix stared down at Sienna with pain and concern on his face. He hated that she was going through this. He remembered only too well the pain he had felt as the fire spread through his body. Only he had had to do it alone. She at least had him and the Cullens. She wouldn't be alone to learn how to hunt and to keep what she was becoming a secret. He would be with her.

His eyes were burning and if he could have cried he would have. She was being so brave. She hadn't cried out again since that first initial cry.

"She reminds me of myself when I was changing," murmured Bella, leaning against her husband. "I was going through the most horrendous pain, but I knew I had to keep it together for Edward and Carlisle. They thought the morphine they had given me prior to the venom had worked. The truth is nothing works against the type of fire that burns through your body."

Felix nodded, his gaze not leaving Sienna's face.

Alice sat on the stairs, her head bowed. She was trying to see if Sienna was going to be all right. That she had a future. Felix felt a moment of panic when Alice gasped. She raised her head and grinned at Felix.

"She's going to be absolutely beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Her gift is going to be stronger too. You're a lucky man, Felix. To be honest, I think she's probably more than you deserve, but she loves you and will never love anyone else."

Felix closed his eyes briefly. He didn't need Alice telling him that Sienna was more than he deserved, but the truth was he loved her more than life itself and luckily Sienna felt the same way.

"How's her aunt?" asked Edward softly.

"Jasper's taken her out for her first hunt. She wants to stay with us regardless of what Sienna decides," answered Alice easily.

"Do you know what Sienna is going to decide?" asked Felix hesitantly.

"I have a fair idea. Yes."

Felix gave her a slightly frustrated look. "But, you're not going to tell me."

Alice shrugged. "Futures can change."

Felix returned his gaze to Sienna again. She had been like this for almost three days and seeing her clench her jaw to stop from screaming was almost becoming more than he could bear.

* * *

My heart was beating so fast, as if it was trying to escape the fire that had now surrounded it and was slowly but surely taking it over. The fire had roared through my entire body, destroying everything in its path. The pain had slowly receded from the other parts of my body, but it had intensified in my heart region. It was more painful than anything that had gone prior. My heart was fluttering, going so fast it reminded me of a humming bird.

I noticed something else as well. I noticed that my hearing had become clearer. I could hear the sound of heartbeats outside. I could hear Felix swearing softly under his breath. I could also hear the sound of someone returning to the house. My back arched upwards as the most savage pain I had ever felt roared through my heart.

It was beating faster and faster still, but the fire was relentless. Finally, my heart beat twice in quick succession and then once more. Then there was nothing, no heartbeat, no fire and no breathing. All that was left was a terrible burning in my throat. I let my back rest on the bed again.

"Sienna," asked a deep husky voice. "Sienna, open your eyes."

I turned my head towards the voice and slowly opened my eyes. There in front of me was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. My fragmented mind slowly started to come together to form a name.

"Felix."

I jumped at the sound of the voice that came to my throat. It wasn't me. It sang too much to be mind. It sounded like an angel's and I was no angel. I panicked for a moment and then a hand came down on mine. It was warm. It shouldn't be warm. I stared up at the man like a lifeline.

"Felix?" I asked warily.

He ran his hand over my hair. "Shh, it's all right. You're still you, just slightly different, that's all."

"Felix." I slowly raised my body until I was sitting up. I stared around looking at the others, surprised when I saw the men crouched as if they were guarding the women. I frowned uncertainly.

"Felix?"

"Don't worry. It's okay."

The burning in my throat was ferocious, but staring at Felix was more important. I reached out my hand and touched his face. It was warm. I frowned again, but smiled when I realized that if I was like him now then I would be the same temperature as him and he would feel warm now.

"Kiss me," I demanded.

The others chuckled at my demand. I wasn't worried about them. I only wanted Felix. I loved the sound of his laughter as his moved his head towards me and brushed my lips. That wasn't enough for me and I raised my arms around his neck and flung myself against him. He grunted and then the next thing I knew was that we were on the floor.

I decided liked my new position. I was sprawled on top of Felix's body, his lips within inches of mine. I lowered mine to his and enjoyed his kisses until the sound of riotous laughter infiltrated my thoughts.

"Good Lord, Bella. She's worse than you were," snorted Emmett.

I'm sure if I could have blushed I would have, but instead I reluctantly lifted my body from Felix's and stood up carefully. Felix grinned at me and leapt to his feet. His arm wrapped around me, holding me close.

"It's okay guys, I won't bite or whatever you think I'm capable of doing." I said wryly, as Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and now Jasper stood in front of the women. My attention focused on the red eyed women standing behind Jasper. "Aunt Susan," I whispered softly as I stared at the beautiful woman she had become. "You're beautiful."

The woman smiled back. "So do you."

My mouth wobbled. "I'm sorry aunt, so sorry this happened to you."

"I'm not."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She grimaced slightly. "Well I could do without the constant thirst for blood."

My throat began to burn again uncontrollably when she said that. I stared up at Felix, pleading in my eyes.

"Thirsty?"

I nodded.

"Ready to hunt?"

I bared my teeth. Jasper moved in front of me and slowly I felt my body relax.

"Thanks," I said.

"Vegetarian or Meat?" asked Felix softly.

I stared at him for a moment then realized what he was offering me. He was offering me a choice.

"Would you be disappointed if I said vegetarian?'

"No, I would have been surprised if you hadn't."

Edward and Bella stepped forward. "We'll take you. We have more experience with the type of hunt you want to try."

I stared up at Felix and, at his nod, agreed.

* * *

I ran through the woods like I was wild animal, which in some cases I was. Edward and Bella ran beside me and then came to a halt when they came to a good hunting area.

"Okay, now let your senses go free. What can you smell?"

I lifted my nose and sniffed. As I did the scent of something warm came to me. It was rich and tangy, but surprisingly unappealing. I told them what I smelled.

Edward smiled. "Good. That's deer. Let's hunt."

Letting my instincts free I followed the path of the scent without enthusiasm. Even though I was thirsty it was not what I truly wanted. Suddenly I stopped and lifted my head. The scent of something that did appeal came to me in three different directions. I hesitated for a moment and then snarled. I followed the scent that I decided on.

My mouth watered as the delicious scent filled my senses until there was nothing else. I left Edward and Bella behind me. I could still see the look of horror that crossed their faces as they realized what I had caught the scent of. The man I was hunting was within my sight. I slowed down until I knew he could see me. I was so thirsty I couldn't help what I did next. I smiled seductively at him walked up to him.

Even though he was repulsed by my eyes, he couldn't resist my beauty. I walked up to him and then with one sudden movement I gripped his head in my hands, arched it gently and bit into his neck. I drank at his neck voraciously until I had drained him of all the blood he had. Only then did I drop his body to the ground. I licked my lips free of his blood and sat down on the ground and waited for Edward and Bella to catch up with me.

I didn't know how they would feel about what I had just done, but I had my reasons. Even though I had fulfilled my thirst, even though thirst in the end had overruled me , it was not my thirst that had originally led me to hunt this human, but something else altogether. Something only I knew.


	16. Chapter 16

My Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the Characters

_Previously_

_I didn't know how they would feel about what I had just done, but I had my reasons. Even though I had fulfilled my thirst, even though thirst in the end had overruled me , it was not my thirst that had originally led me to hunt this human, but something else altogether. Something only I knew._

I watched as Edward and Bella approached me cautiously. They thought I was a savage newborn and that I hadn't been strong enough to combat the burning thirst that had built up in me when I had smelled the hunter's scent. I wasn't about to convince them otherwise. I only wanted to tell my story once so they would have to wait until all of us got back to the Cullens. The sympathetic gazes they cast my way made me want to howl, but I buried it down inside me.

The thirst I had when I first started was completely gone. I stood up when they approached me.

"It's okay Sienna. Newborns have the habit of being unable to suppress their need for human blood. You're not the first to have done this and you won't be the last. Now let's go. I'll come back later to clean up the mess," said Edward softly.

I wanted to tell him to just leave the body there, but I knew it was against the Volturi code and I refused to do anything that may mean I was destroyed or taken away from Felix. So I agreed with them and we ran back to the house. I smiled ruefully when Edward ran between me and Bella. He was so convinced that I was about to attack her. I hated that he thought of me that way. When we got to the house, I walked inside first and went straight into Felix's arms.

Somehow I knew that everyone knew what had happened to me. All the Cullen men were protectively standing in front of the women again. Alice was the only one rolling her eyes as if she found their over protectiveness cute, but annoying. Somehow she had seen what had happened. I wondered if she knew the reason why. I turned so by back was to Felix's chest and his arms were wrapped loosely around my waist.

I let out an annoyed sigh and laughed outright when I saw the men drop into defensive poses.

"Oh, cut it out," I snapped out finally. "I knew what I was doing out there."

Bella gasped. "You purposely went after that man?"

I nodded. "I had too. I couldn't allow him to live."

"Why?" asked Carlisle softly.

"Why?" I repeated. "Oh that easy. I knew if he went home he would end up killing his family. Two days after he got back from the hunt he was going to beat his wife and five year old son to death with a baseball bat before raping, torturing and strangling his thirteen year old daughter to death. Sorry if I preferred that didn't happen."

"Oh, come on," scoffed Jacob. "You couldn't have known that."

"Really? Just like I don't know that Jane's going to come rushing in here any time soon screeching about how her brother has a girlfriend."

Everyone looked at Edward. His attention became focused and his face went from a wooden expression to a shocked one and he swung around to face the door.

Sure enough a minute later Jane burst in screeching. "I've got to get home. Alec has gotten himself tied up with a girl." She spat out the word 'girl' as if it was a dirty word.

I gave them a 'do you believe me now' look and continued speaking, "There were seven grown people I could have gone after while I was out in the woods. There was a family of four out tramping to the west of us. There was a couple, who were to the north of us. The woman was six weeks pregnant. Which brings me back to my hunter. I chose him because he was foul." I stared up at Felix with ruby red eyes. "Blood doesn't taste as foul as I thought it would."

"Hello, did anyone hear what I just said?" asked Jane sarcastically.

"What's the big deal, Jane?" asked Demetri uncaringly.

"You wouldn't understand, would you?" hissed Jane angrily. "You're not a _twin_."

After those last words I watched as Jane stormed from the house. I shook my head. I was actually starting to feel sorry for her. After all, she really was still a fourteen year old when all was considered, no matter how long she had lived for. Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that she could cause me to experience excruciating pain we might have even become friends. Maybe we still could. After all I had nothing, but time didn't I.

* * *

The woman hissed angrily when her assistant not only told her she had lost the aunt, but now the girl was vampire as well. Her plans regarding Sienna Fleming had gone up in smoke. Now that Sienna was vampire she couldn't even count on the fact that Felix would forgot himself and kill her accidentally. Her olive complexion would have become redder if she had the ability to flush with anger. If she didn't still need him she would have had two of her other favorites tear the man from limb to limb.

"At least everything is progressing as planned in Italy. Since everything I had come here to do has failed we may as well prepare for the journey there as well. In fact, the sooner we get there the better. While we have Jane out of the way, my spy can get closer to Alec and in time so close as to dispose of him."

"If you fail, do you have everything in place to frame the Cullens?" asked the man bravely.

The woman smiled maliciously. "I do not plan to fail, but in the event I do, then yes everything is covered."

"Why do you hate the Cullens so much?"

"Because of _her_," the woman hissed angrily. "Precious Alice Cullen. The reason he would never help me now. She gave him salvation when in time he would have come back to me. Peter and Charlotte would have to, if I had promised them safety."

"Your petite body holds so much hatred. It never ceases to amaze me how much hatred one woman can hold," said the man amusedly.

"You should remember that, in the event that you should ever cross me."

"Oh I will," he vowed.

* * *

Jane ran through the woods as if the hounds of hell were after her. She had never had anything come close to interfering with the bond between her and her brother and yet here was this girl who had suddenly appeared while she had been away. She shook her head. Felix was gone and would never be hers no matter how much she wished for it. She knew people hated her. All because of this stupid gift she had been cursed with.

Jane wished there was someone out there who wouldn't look at her with fear. She had often thought of leaving, but what did she have to go to. She couldn't bear the thought of becoming a nomad. She wondered what people would have thought if they knew what she was thinking. She immediately thought of Edward, but she knew she was far enough away from him that he wouldn't be able to hear her now. She finally stopped and fell against a tree.

* * *

"We could take her out now," whispered the man, staring at Jane. "She's there by herself. She wouldn't be able to stop all of us."

"No," the woman hissed. "That's not our plan. If we kill her now, we'd have the Cullens _and_ the Volturi to worry about. They wouldn't take her death easily. Plans have already been set in motion. Let's do nothing to alter them. We'll leave her for now."

The man took one last look towards Jane and then followed the woman back the way she came.

* * *

Jane, who had no knowledge of how close she had come to being killed, rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes. She was disturbed by the sound of footprints. To her surprise, it was the newborn Sienna.

"Are you all right?" asked Sienna warily.

Jane sighed at the wariness on Sienna's face. "I'm okay, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about your brother?"

"I'm concerned about him," said Jane softly. "I worry about what he is doing."

"You're worried about this girl, aren't you?

"Yes. I have to say I am. Alec and I . . . aren't exactly favorites among the Volturi. Oh sure, Aro appreciates my skill and ability, but there is mostly fear whenever we are about." Jane laughed harshly. "I guess I know why."

"You know, I bet a lot of people would like you better if they didn't feel like you were going to hurt them. I know you use your gift when you shouldn't. Usually when you get angry," said Sienna softly.

Jane felt herself get angry at the words Sienna was speaking. She took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time smiled, even if it was ruefully.

"You're right. I guess I do myself no favors when I act like that."

Sienna nodded in agreement. "You know I'd be your friend if you let me. I'll be going back with you anyway. Felix is a Volturi and that makes me one, too. I won't be parted from him."

Jane looked at up at her. "You really love him, don't you?"

Sienna's smile blinded her. "More than my own life. I loved him enough to change for him. I love him enough to forgive the others for killing my family. I love him enough to give up everything to be with him."

Jane looked down at her hands. "I wished I had someone who loved me like that."

"Maybe one day you will." Sienna stood and brushed the debris off her clothes. "I'll see you later."

* * *

I smiled when I saw Felix not far from where I left Jane. I could tell he had overheard what I had been telling her and was very pleased by it. He showed his pleasure by pulling me into his arms when I reached him and kissing me senseless. I enjoyed every moment. I could see the Cullens in the background smiling at me as well. The smile I had on my face left me when I sensed something. Something dangerous. Something that had only been a few hundred yards away from Jane.

I snarled and leapt in the direction my senses were telling me to take. I knew someone had been watching Jane. I came to a small clearing in the woods and stared right through the gaps to where two people had been standing, watching Jane. I turned trying to trace them. I only stopped when fingers wrapped around my arm. I jumped slightly and then glanced up at Felix.

"Two people were watching Jane. I'm trying to trace them. I know they went in this direction."

"I think we should leave it until we have the other's here."

I knew by the others, he meant the wolves. I growled softly in frustration. "I could lose the scent by then. Like it happened before."

"It's safer this way. We don't know what's out there."

I nodded my head in resignation and moved closer to Felix's side when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. Together we walked back towards the Cullens and headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors note: I am so sorry it's been so long since I have updated my story. I have been busy working on my own orignial stories. No excuse I know. I promise I'll try and post a new chapter each week from now on._

_Please note. I do not own Twilight or the characters. I only own Sienna Fleming_

I didn't like the fact that there had been someone so close to my new family that they could have struck a blow at those who were becoming like family to me. Sighing, I thought about the trail I had had to leave behind. I knew that I could have traced it further if only Felix had let me. I smiled when I thought of Felix. I hadn't lied to Jane when I had told her that he meant everything to me. My only fear was Aro' s approval. I could only hope he would.

Jane had been quiet since our conversation in the woods. Jane had mellowed towards me and I couldn't help, but feel grateful. Felix steep up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his back. It was Edward stiffening that gave everyone in the room that something was going on. Edward stepped away from Renesmee and Bella and walked to the front door.

In the distance we could hear the sound of pounding that could only come from a wolf on a flat out run. Everyone walked outside, including me. None of us care that the sunlight made our skin shone like diamonds. Jake and Leah slid to a stop in front of Edward.

"How many?" asked Edward, his face remaining passive although all could feel the tension running through him.

I watched as Jake trotted past Edward to go inside, only to return moments later when he had pulled some cutoffs on.

"There was over fifty, Edward. Thankfully they were leaving the area, but they have been here for some time."

"Any chance we could find out where they were going?" I asked hopefully

Jake was already shaking his head. "The trail was already fading by the time we got there. It was only luck that I found it at all. There's definitely one of you who knows how to cover their trial."

"We're just going around in circles," growled Felix, glaring out into woods.

"Let's go home," said Jane quietly, looking at me, Felix and Demetri. "The Cullens and the dogs can look out for trouble. I just want to go home."

Jake growled softly at being labeled a dog. Rosalie laughed unsympathetically.

Felix stared at me. "What do you think? Are you ready to face Volterra again?"

I knew he was concerned because my last experience with Volterra hadn't been so great. I smiled slightly. "I have to go back to Volterra sooner or later. It's your home, isn't it? My home is wherever you are." I looked towards Jane. "Besides, Jane's concerned about her brother. We have to go back to make sure he's all right and this girl is as good for him as he says she is."

* * *

If I could have cried when I had left my aunt, the Cullens and the others, I would have. They had all become my family. I could only hope that they would be all right. I laughed inwardly. I only hoped I would be. I knew Aro would accept me into his family, but I wasn't so sure he would be so accepting of Felix and I being together. Felix held me against him as the others drove us to the Seattle Airport. I felt as if I was about to start a new life.

Although the Cullens understood, I couldn't help feeling that they were disappointed with me because I had chosen to follow Felix's ways in feeding. The only way I could justify what I did was that I was only removing those who would take innocent lives in the future. With the sense of knowing I had I couldn't stomach leaving them alive to fulfill their destiny, not when the ending could be so different. We fed before going to the airport. We couldn't afford to get onto a plane filled with humans still being thirsty. It was too risky.

We reached the airport in good time and after we had checked in our luggage we waited for our flight to be called.

"If it gets too difficult, you can always come back here," said Edward gently. He looked towards Felix, before adding. "You too Felix."

Bella nodded her head. "Yes. You're all welcome. After all, Sienna, you still have your aunt here."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I knew I would be watching out for this family who had come to mean so much to me. They had accepted me so easily. I wouldn't allow anyone to harm them if I could help it.

"I know. We'll come back and visit when we can."

When our flight was called I hugged the Cullens, Jake and my aunt. My aunt was amazing. She had taken to her new life the same way we all had. It was incredible.

"Ready, honey?" asked Felix softly.

I nodded and with the others walked towards the plane that would take us one step further to Volterra.

* * *

"Do you really think she'll be all right?" Bella asked Edward softly. She watched the plane which had just taken off.

"Yes, I think she'll be fine," replied Edward, clutching Bella's hand.

Alice smiled and hugged Jasper. "She will be. I'm sure of it."

Edward looked at Alice and nodded. He turned his gaze to Jake and the other men. "We have to get back to Forks as soon as we can. There's still a mystery to solve there and I don't feel comfortable knowing there's so many newborns out there, even if they are under control."

Jasper frowned as a thought occurred to him. The way the newborns seemed to be in such control compared to Victoria's sent a slight shiver down his spine.

Alice noticed and frowned. "What is it, Jasper?"

Edward gasped and stared fiercely at Jasper. "Really? Do you really think it might be her?"

Jasper nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense. We know a woman's involved. I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier."

"Who?" asked Bella, looking from Edward to Jasper and then back again.

"Maria," they said together.

* * *

I looked back until Seattle had disappeared. Felix sat beside me, my hand in his. Further down the plane were Jane and Demetri. Jane was wearing what could be called a smile on her face. She was clearly looking forward to going home. I sighed and rested my head against Felix's shoulder. I was going back to where this strange new life had all started.

* * *

Aro smiled brilliantly. He had just heard news that please him greatly. His prize was coming back here, just as he had hoped. His eyes fell on the girl next to Alec and his smile faded slightly. For reasons unknown to him, he was puzzled by this unknown who had presented herself to him only a few days after Sienna Fleming had left them. Her mind had been quite empty and that made him wary. Still, it seemed she appealed to Alec and he was happy that Alec was so alone without his sister Jane being there.

"So, your plan worked, brother," said Caius. "Sienna Fleming has been change and is coming back here."

"The unexpected situation is Felix and your new one's connection. From what Jane and Demetri have been telling us, it is strong," said Marcus with a bored tone.

"Also surprising is that despite her friendship with the Cullens she has chosen to come back here. Do you think she will let you use her gift against them?"

Aro's eyes twinkled. "I cannot say. That is something we will need to find out when she arrives here."

* * *

I watched as the Volturi building came into sight. Night had fallen and the distant human memories I had of my parents and brother came to the surface. I shook them off easily. I wondered if I should feel guilty that I had become the very thing that had killed them. I smiled slightly. Although my mom and I had fought, she was a firm believer in fate. Even if I had wanted to, there had been nothing I could have done. Understanding that I was finally able to let them go.

I smiled at Felix happily and then at Jane and Demetri. They were my family too. They had only been doing what was in their nature. When I reached the antechamber that led into Aro's domain, I took a breath and then released it. I raised my head proudly. I was now a Volturi. I let Felix walk in first, I followed closely behind, with Jane and Demetri following closely behind me. People turned as they saw us enter. Aro looked up from where he was sitting on the chair and smiled brilliantly.

"Ah, Dear Ones, you have returned." He stood up from his chair and seemingly floated down towards us.

Jane stood stoically for a moment, allowing Aro to kiss her, before running off to join her brother. Aro watched her indulgently. He shook hands with Demetri and Felix, before turning his attention towards me.

"So, Sienna Fleming, we meet again."

I stared at him without blinking. I wasn't so foolish that I didn't realize that he had planned this all along. Felix was the only reason I had come here, otherwise I would have remained in Forks with my aunt. I felt as Felix moved closer to me. Aro stared at him for a moment before waving Marcus forward. Marcus quietly stepped forward and focused his attention on Felix and me. After a moment, Aro turned and touched his brother's face.

"Ah I see. There is a bond there. Quite unbreakable, in fact." Aro smiled at them. "Welcome Sienna. Welcome back Felix.'

Felix walked past me and bent to kiss Aro's hand. "Glad to be home, master."

I screwed up my face. I hope they weren't expecting me to do that. I was prepared to be Volturi, but kissing a man's hand was never a consideration. Aro saw my expression and he laughed.

"Sienna, my dear, I can see you are going to liven this place up with your willfulness." He patted Felix's back. "Felix, you are a lucky man."

"I know." Felix pulled me closer to him and turned towards where Jane was speaking with her brother.

I could see she didn't look happy, but I wasn't entirely sure that wasn't because Alec finally had someone now when she didn't. After our conversation in the woods, I was beginning to understand her a lot more. Even she was looking for someone who would love her. Her brother had kept her balanced because he was in the same position as her. I didn't turn away from her when her eyes meet mine.

I don't trust her, her eyes seemed to say.

I turned my eyes to the girl who had gained her brother's attention and, without knowing why, tended to agree.


End file.
